Drought
by Kano-sama
Summary: Two years ago, Fairy Tail mourned for Juvia Lockser. Now two years later, Fiore is facing a greater calamity. Sequel to: As The Rain Fall
1. What Family is All About

What Family is all About

"Damn this heat, it's frustrating," from behind her barrel Cana muttered.

"I'm on it,"

"No, Gray, we're fine. Cana, stop being grumpy," Lucy tersely said, meeting the card mage's eyes with a knowing look. Then turning to the ice mage perched on the farthest of the bar stool, she released a heavy sigh. "And Gray, stop beating yourself. Atleast take a rest . You've been going on mission after mission."

As if she had hit a sensitive nerve, Gray's shoulder stiffened a bit and his hold on his tankard tighten. Supressing a scowl, he plastered a smirk, though everyone could see how fake it was, and amidst the scorching heat, cooly replied."I don't know about the beating thing, and about the jobs, it's not like we can do anything about it. I'm the only ice mage here."

And no matter how much she wanted her friend to take a break with them, she knows there are truth in his reasoning. Nearly all the jobs on the request board asked for an ice mage and anything the likes of it. "Well, atleast a couple of hours of rest..."

"Oi, Mira, are those new job requests?" Cana slurred, looking at the approaching take over mage carrying some papers ready to get pinned on the board.

"Same as usual," Mirajane sweetly said, as she began pinning them one by one.

"You could've just hand them all to me, you know. Saves the time," Gray flatly said, downing his drink empty and stretching a hand for the papers.

"You don't have to do them all at one, Gray. We can transfer the others to Lamia...'

"No, I'm good, Mira. I'm good to go,"Gray quickly said, fishing out some jewels and placing them on the bar table before taking all the job requests from her. And just like that, everyone knew that their conversation with the ice mage was over, and so Lucy just sat beside Levy who was looking at her solemnly.

"Nice try, Lucy,"

"He's forcing himself and everyone can see it,"

"I know. But the point is, Fairy Tail is a stubborn guild. Every member has that desire to push their selves to their limits without any self preservation. And besides, Juv...I mean her death was a big blow to Gray. Not that it wasn't for the others," she hastily added, dainty fingers ghosting over a page of some random rune book, eyes fixed on the retreating figure of one Gray Fullbuster, who was now walking briskly passed the guild's door, right on his way to his next mission. "And if I know, same mission, right?"

"Cool down some freaking town. Honestly, that idiot," a pink haired figure annoyingly said, plopping itself on the other side of the blonde mage. "Don't worry, Luce, that idiot's not gonna die,"  
"Seriously, Natsu? He's your friend, too! You're not supposed to say that. Can't you see he's pushing himself too hard? He's over exerting himself. That's why I'm worried," Lucy screeched, only for the dragon slayer to cover his ears.

"Are you sure you are not a dragon slayer, Luce? You can rival Wendy," Natsu teased.

"Cant' you be serious for a minute, you idiot!"

Everyone in the guild froze at Lucy's sudden outburts. "She's lost it," someone said.

Shaking in her seat and trying to control her emotions and the tears threatening to fall, she faced the somewhat dumdfounded dragon slayer. "How can you be okay with this, Natsu? Gray's breaking."

"Lucy," Levy could only said, hugging her friend whilst throwing Natsu a piercing glare to which she was answered by an audible sigh. "Shh...Lucy, it's going to be okay,"

"Come on, Happy, I'm itching for a fight,"

"Aye, sir!" And the both of them just went to the requets board, not paying them another look.

"Since when did he became like that? It's as if he never cared at all,"

"It's not that he never care," a timid answer from Mirajane cause Lucy to shoot her head up from Levy's shoulder. Walking towards them while handing drinks along the way with her usual sweet smile, she continued. "Do you know the story when we were children and Gray and Natsu would bicker and fight until Master would beat them for causing such ruckus in the guild?"

Lucy nooded, thoughts filled with mini Grays and Natsus punching each other into oblivion, causing her to giggle, prompting the take over mage, who settled herself on the spot the dragon slayer had just vacated, to go on with her story.

"During those times when they couldn't agree on anything it was natural for the guild to see them fighting with each other, in which at the end Master would always forced them to apologize to each other while throwing insults and glares at each other. Then, one day, Gray noticed something was off. Can you guess what happened next?"

"He asked him what's wrong, right?" Levy said, to which the celestial mage nodded in agreement while adding," and Natsu told him."

"Too innocent, those answers," Cana sneered, dropping her barrel on the floor and perching in front of the script mage. Sporting a smug look, she motioned for Mirajane to continue because the two mages were gaping like fishes.

"Yes," Mirajanes started. "As Cana said here, it went the other way. Gray noticed that something was bothering Natsu so he made it so that their resuming fights would end quickly. Gray lose on purpose."

A deafening silence echoed throughout the guild hall. Even the howls and laughter around were for once, muted by an unknown force. Lucy's eyes were bulging out of their sockets and her jaw were slack opened. "Gr...Gray lose?"

"On purpose?" Levy finished, book now forgotten. "Gray lose on purpose?" she repeated and Mirajane smiled.

"Just to cheer up Natsu."

"I can't believe it." Lucy slowly said, shaking her head, trying to picture in her mind Gray lying on the floor and a very fired up Natsu doing his victory dance, until something caught her interest. "Mira, did Natsu told you what was bothering him? Does the guild know?"

She was just asking, but she never failed to notice the sudden change of atmosphere around them. It was like, for Lucy, being strangled by invisible wires, and breathing became heavy. It was then that she saw the bitter smile upon Mirajane's beautiful face that realization struck her. Looking at her side to Levy in order to confirm her thoughts, her hand suddenly flew to her mouth to cover a gasp when she saw Levy hung her head low. "Oh, Mira,"

"He was feeling guilty about Lissana." This time it was Cana who spoke, then taking a big gulp on her barrel and wiping her mouth sloppily with the back of her hand. "Natsu never told us anything. Gray figured it all out."

"He did?" Levy asked quietly.

"Yes. It was before the fight where Gray lose on purpose. Natsu was sneaking at night and Gray followed him. Turns out, he was visiting Lissana's grave and talking to her every night." When no one said anything, Mirajane plowed on. "Gray said he heared Natsu blaming himself for not being there to protect her, for him being weak. And after that, Gray started provoking Natsu.

"Distraction," Cana smirked, playing with Levy's book. "He made himself the distraction Natsu needed as he healed. And so, that's that."

'You see, Lucy, you might ask us why we are talking about this, but I want you to know that what you see sometimes is not what you really get. Especially in Fairy Tail. Gray and Natsu have this kind of relationship where they'd rather let their fists do the talking. Though Gray is cold and reserve and Natsu is the idiotic opposite, both of them values and cares deeply for each other. Just like the time when Gray willingly bruised himself to help heal Natsu, I'm petty sure Natsu will willingly burn himself for Gray's sake. They are like...oh, I made you cry, Lucy,"

Said mage, now brushing her tears away, shook her head. "I'm sorry. I was such an idiot,"

"Don't worry Lucy. We understand you. It's just that not everyone in the guild know this story. Gray threatened me not to say anything, drunken state still not an exception...hey, Gray told me everything on his own accord," Cana said, blowing MIrajane some raspberry.

"Of course, I believe you. After all, you are Gray's best friend,"

"Tch,"

"So that means earlier, Cana was just trying to do what Gray did for Natsu?" Levy teased, glad that the sad moment was over.

"You talk too much, Mira. Why don't you just go and get me some booze?" Cana snapped, winking at Levy. "And to answer that question of yours," she said nonchanlantly to Lucy who has her brow in a crease, "I was planning on catching him off guard and hitting him with Fairy Glitter square in the face."

"Dammit, is it just me, or this forest is shitting me?" He was folloeing the lone trail for hours only to find himself on the same spot. It was like going on and on in circles, tempting him to just freeze the whole god damned forest.

"Took you long enough to figure, ice-prick,"

He need not turn his head nor look around to identify the owner of that irritating voice. Fucking moron. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he snapped at him. "What the hell do you want now, ash-brain?"

A couple of seconds then and Gray heard something landed far behind him, and he scowled.

"Listen, I don't really have the time. You've wasted mine enough so be sure to make it count," Gray hissed.

"Freed, you can leave us alone now, buddy,"

A faint glimmer of magical runes appeared on the ground in front of Gray and after a few seconds Freed materialized.

"No hard feelings, Gray. He was getting on Laxus' nerves and he promised to leave us in peace,"

"Good day to you too, Freed," Gray sarcastically replied thought gritted teeth.

"I'll be taking my leave now," and with just that, Freed disappeared together with the runes.

Pissed, Gray threw his backpack to the ground, turned and faced the dragon slayer.

"You wasted my time, Natsu," Gray growled, thick, black lines appearing on arms.

"Don't worry. I'm willing to compensate, Gray," Natsu gritted, fist igniting a crimson flame.


	2. To Trust or Not To Trust

It wasn't supposed to be that way. He wasn't supposed to leave either but he knew his presence would only be a hindrance to his guildmate's plan. Not that he need not to know of Natsu's plan; Mavis, it's Natsu we are talking about. And when the flame dragon slayer says that he has a plan, it always mean that his fist would do the implementation. Typical. And at that moment, no matter how much he wanted to help Gray with his demons, he knew better than to get into Natsu's way.

"I just need to secure the area," he muttered under his breath as he wiped his brow with his sleeve, scanning the whole clearing. Closing his eyes in concentration, he then stretched his hands in front of him, whispered something under his breath until a green magic circle appeared on the ground under him. It stayed there for a couple of minutes and then as he opend his eyes which had then turned red, the magic circle glowed brightly as it spread through out the whole forest until the glowing light could no longer be decipher under the blindng light of the sun. "Really, this is going to be a hell lot of paper works for the master. I pity Laxus already," he said to himself as he finished setting his barrier, drawing in a deep breath while pivoting on his heels and taking his leave for good.

"Already leaving?"

"I've no more business here," Freed flatly answered, stopping abruptly as he looked up at the blue Exceed with a frown. "He doesn't want you to be here," he more that stated in a matter of fact tone, making Happy slightly dropped his shoulder.

"Aye, he said that it's just between the two of them."

"And you should respect it. Do you know that staying here for a mere second could cost you your life, and even if you decide to sneak at him, he'll immediately know. He can sniff you. Also," Freed added, eyes flashing viciously, making the Exceed swallow the lump in his throat, "my barrier will not let anyone pass."

"Anyone? If it's rune then Levy will surely be able," though scared, Happy managed to replied back without breaking eye contact, to which the rune mage just laughed.

"When I said my barrier will not let anyone pass, I meant anyone." Noting that his companion seemed to be having trouble in keeping up with their conversation, he then decided againsts his own to just explain without being complicated. "The barrier I made is a special barrier that can only be deactivated when a certain condition is met."

"And what condition is it?" Happy curiously asked, hoping that Freed would somewhat share his secret. "It can't be that they need to kill each other, right, Freed. That can't be, right? Right?"

"No, but it is not limited to that,"

As soon as Freed spoke those dreadful words, Happy was already zooming for help.

"It's your turn now, Natsu. Don't make me regret everything," Freed said to himself as he recalled their conversation minutes ago.

"What do you want?"

He really wasn't busy; just looking idly at the usually full request board that was then barren except for a couple of low-ranking jobs that even Wendy, without the company of Charle could easily accomplish without batting an eyelash, and was just waiting for the rest of Team Thunder God Tribe to arrive so that they can leave for another mission when he noticed that Natsu was looking at him.

"If you're looking for a job, then you wouldn't find anything worth here," he started, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the job requests still pinned on the board for God knows how long, "save the latest, which is as you have seen, was snatched by Gray. The last decent of the missions belong to us unfortunately." He then pulled the job request from his chest pocket and showed it to the dragon slayer, who didn't even quirked an eyebrow and just continued looking at him, making Freed uncomfortable.

A few seconds of silence and Freed retracted his hand, feeling a headache blooming at the back of his head when he heard Natsu finally spoke.

"Say, Freed, can your barrier withstand dragon slayers?"

"What?"

As if Natsu had sudddenly spouted three heads and a horn, Freed eyed him pointedly, as if daring Natsu to say someting ridiculous that he could use an excuse to end their awkward conversattion and leave. To his disappointment, it seemed that the dragon slayer had no intention in giving him what he wanted, or he was just too dense not to notice, making Freed grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Getting bored without Gray, I see," he said slowly, taking hold of the irritation he felt.

Normally, Natsu would start throwing foul comments about the ice mage the very moment he hear his name, and seeing him flinched made Freed cackle triumphantly inside, and also regret his words. He knew Natsu is nursing a deep wound because of what had became of Gray, but taking out his frustrations to him is not really fair. Everyone suffered after the war againt Zeref. He knew that there was no easy way in getting over after the battle. Hell, they didn't even defeated the dark mage himself, and E.N.D. is currently standing in front of him, talking to him casually inside the Fairy Tail building.

Many lives were lost. Soldiers. Wives. Husbands. Innocent children. Mages. Master Makarov. Juvia. He gritted his teeth. They were supposed to defeat E.N.D. They were supposed to come out victorious, defeating Zeref and his demons for good. They were supposed to bring back peace that tore Fiore from all direction. They were supposed to succeed. Until E.N.D.

Why in Mavis' world did it have to be that way? They were just a step closer from the clear future they were all fighting for when Invel decided to drop the big bomb. Dropping it perfectly when Gray was livid and losing it. E.N.D. is Natsu. E.N.D. was living amongst them since the beginning. Eating, laughing, living with them. E.N.D: Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

He was pretty sure that even Laxus would jump to kill him with his own hands as his grandfather had died protecting them. Tough as he may seem, Freed knew that deep down, Laxus really admire their master. Imagine how horror stricken Freed was when it was Laxus who carried Natsu's unconscious, bloody body back to Fairy Tail's makeshift infirmary, _saying 'He is one of us, no matter what Zeref throw at us. We are family. We may fall but we will never break.'_

Laxus just forgave him. But he can't. He just...

"Ten minutes. Just ten minutes, Freed,"

He was suddenly pulled out from his reverie when he heard Natsu.

"Did you just asked me for my time?" He tersely said, jaw clenching.

"No, I don't want your time. I need your power,"

"Freed squinted his eyes. "You already have the darkest of all power, and yet..."

"Trust me in this Freed," Natsu hastily said, patience also thinning out, hands fisted in his side shaking, as if trying to pull his dark side in control from tearing the rune mage in front of him to pieces.

Taking notice that Natsu was some what losing his composure, Freed sighed, but kept his guard. He was never going to hear the end of it the time Bickslow and Evergreen learned about his involvement in the dragon slayer's plan, whatever it may be, but Laxus strictly ordered them not to let Natsu's fuse explode. Back there, they were sure lucky as hell that although it was revealed before them that he was E.N.D, Natsu never let himself be consumed by his other self's darkness, and the only thing that they can do is to make sure that he never get devoured by it's dark magic.

"What do you want me to do?" _Oh, he's in deep shit._

The moment he said those words, it was as if Natsu had transformed from the deadly monster that is E.N.D to being the dumb Natsu that every one know, making Freed feel guilty about the way he treated and think about him. This is their friend. Their family. Maybe Laxus is right. With family, you can never go wrong. He scolded himself for being so stupid and when Natsu slapped his back, he groaned.

"I know you cannot say no to me, I'm your friend, I know it," Natsu was telling him, and Freed could only shake his head at how dense and trusting Natsu is, because a few seconds ago he was trying to incapacitate him inside his head.

He scowled, relaxing a bit, but still on guard. He regretted being hostile to him but he couldn't help it. Everyone couldn't help it. That no matter how they value him, as long as E.N.D. exists, they will never be safe. Although Natsu seemed fine in dealing with it, Zeref has not yet been defeated, and it was as much of a threat not only in Fairy Tai, or the whole of Magnolia or Fiore, but for the whole human race. Zeref did said that no human shall survive his one-sided annihilation, and after the war, all they managed was to only delay the inevitable, take back an unconscious Natsu and Gray to Faily Tail together with the body of a dead water mage and their master.

"Like I said earlier,I don't have the time for any of your bullshit, so spit it,"

"That's fine by me, ice-prick. I don't really enjoy foreplay especially with you," Natsu sneered, scales beginning to protrude in his face.

As he was about to retort back, Gray was suddenly thrown away, body crashing against a couple of unlucky trees, and as he landed on his back, a blow in his gut almost pulled every air inside his lungs out. Catching his breath, he focused just in time to dodge another ignited fist of Natsu, maneuvering his body to prepare for a counter when he felt a searing pain at the back of his head, sending him flying again, this time, colliding againts a huge boulder and breaking it into pieces in the process.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsu growled, glaring at the now pulverized boulder where Gray had collided and disappeared. "I'm not buying your lame joke so get your pathetic ass up, Gray,"

For minutes, a pregnant silence hung through the air until from nowhere, hundreds of ice spears soared towards Natsu, catching him off guard. One manged to cut him in his cheek, making him cursed as he dodged and tripped and tumbled in his butt. A maniac cackle rang through the forest and from out of the shadow of an old, half burnt tree, the Ice Devil Slayer appeared.

"You were saying, bird brain?" Gray coldly said, thick, cold mist rising around his body. "And I thought you could do better," he continued as he spat out blood from his bleeding lip, looking nowhere but to the dragon slayer who was then picking himself up.

"Nothing. Just you being a sore loser," Natsu snapped back, once again igniting his fists and charging at Gray.

It was a deadly, bursting punch, Gray thought as he tried to dodge back but failed when Natsu's foot hit him squarely in the face, and another punch connected with his nose. Another punch to the gut Gray succeeded avoiding, freezing Natsu's arm in the process as he distanced himself from him. He just managed to wipe off blood from his now broken nose when he heard something crack and saw that Natsu had broke all the ice in his arms, and the second the last remnants of Gray's magic fell off, he was charging again.

It was pissing Gray big time, but he just can't let himself get carried away. Truth be told, he has not even an inch a plan in getting into a scuffle with him, but the dragon slayer, who was then barraging him with punches and flames is not helping. He just wanted to go on a journey, go to a quiet place and let him think, but Natsu, being Natsu, is making things difficult for him.

"Don't you dare keep your eyes away from me, asshole! Fire Dragon's Roar!"

And Gray knew it was too late as a painful, burning sensation engulf his being. _Shit_. He tried cooling himself down but all he could do was writhe in pain as Natsu's flame licked his skin, burning his coat in the process. It was hot. He couldn't stand it. He tried to focus his magic in countering the heat but it proved too much for him, making him stopped from resisting, until something clicked inside his mind. It wasn't the first time he tasted his flame, and everytime it happened, he would always find a way to counter it with his magic. It was always the way how he survived. But right now, as hard as he try to make a counter, the moment his magic began it quickly died. Why?

"I told you to pay attention to me, Gray,"

Clicked.

Something clicked inside Gray's messed up head. Still engulfed in Natsu's flame, he squinted his eyes to looked at him and Gray felt his blood boiled. Raised to the temperature hotter than that of the dragon slayer's.

In front of him, looking at him with vicious, red eyes, is E.N.D.

 _Gray-sama._

And Gray saw red.


	3. Truce

"Open, Gate of the Virgin, Virgo"

Blinding lights quickly erupted from the tip of the key, engulfing the whole ground that was supporting her and seconds after, a maid with metal cuffs in both wrists connented by a chain appeared, bowing before her.

"Is it time..."

"I'll punish you all you want, however you want. But right now, I want you to dig passed this barrier. You can do it, right?" Lucy abruptly said with a look of desperation in her eyes. "I want you to do everything in your power, please Virgo. We are all counting on you,"

"Understand, Princess," the celestial spirit answered with a bow before diving head on and quickly vanishing under the ground.

"Lucy.."

"It's better than doing nothing, than waiting for them to kill each other. I don't want that. I still need to apologize to Natsu, Mira,"

The Take Over mage smiled sweetly as she drew the sobbing mage in a comforting hug as her eyes scanned the clearing for signs that would give way to the exact location of the two rampaging mages. In the eye an ordinary people, the clearing and the whole forest would appear just normal; but for mages, it wouldn't take long enough for them to figure out that something fishy, enormously dangerous is going on. Just what on earth is happening right now inside that barrier?

Minutes before, albeit the heat that was terrorizing Magnolia, her family was, though not as rowdy and as noisy as before, were all smiles and warmth until Happy came wheezing passed her, colliding himself againsts Cana's barrel. She was worried for the poor Exceed but that feeeling quickly went down the drain when Happy told them what was about to happen inside the silent forest. To make matters worse, they learned that Freed lend a very generous hand. Mira, no, everyone knew how good of a Rune Mage Freed is, even managing to defend the whole Magnolia from the attack from Alvarez, sustaining a few minor injuries in the process. If it were not for him, only a handful of people would've survived, probably all mages as the town's people have no match against Zeref's army, with their muddy scythe, hoe and guns combined. And after two yeras, Freed is showing them just how much his power have improved more and more in the pinch they where in. For no matter how they attemp in breaking the barrier, all went into the ditch, making Mira a little bit proud of Freed. She knew that it wasn't the right time to entertain those thoughts as their family is being put to the test right now. Now of all time, when all of them were just balancing themselves at the brink, where everything could happen, and where their bond could be severed for good, and anything could break.

"Ms Mirajane,"

It was Warren, connecting them via telekenesis.

"Any news?" Mirajane asked, pulling her arms out from the celestial mage who was stiffling a sob.

"Did you found Freed?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Yes,"

"ICE DEVIL'S RAGE!"

A large purple, blizzard of cold air and ice bursted from Gray's wide opened mouth, directing it to Natsu who was charging at him through inhuman speed, successfully dodging Gray's attack before pulling back in a safe zone.

As the blizzard started dissipating, Natsu cursed to himself, taking in the damage Gray had caused: a massive part of the forest was clearly obliterated, save for some faithful stones that were pulverized and falling like tiny frozen raindrops. Had he been hit by it, he was sure that it wouldn't be a nice feeling.

"Pay attention, E.N.D,"

"You bastar..."

"ICE DEVIL'S ZEROTH DESTRUCTION FIST!"

It was all that Natsu managed to hear as a pair of cold, hard blow from a frozen gauntlet hit him consecutively in his chest, knocking his breath out, throwing him hundreds of kilometers away until his feet found support, facing Gray's attack force head on with his arms covering his eyes as hundreds of frozen projectiles flew at him. Realizing that he will not be able to defend himself at the same time from Gray's simultaneous attacks, Natsu ignited his whole body with the idea of melting all projectiles aimed at him.

"ICE DEVIL'S RAGE!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

A blast of crimson fire and a purple blizzard clashed with each other, it's force sending both rampaging mages tumbling backwards; Gray taking hold of a protruding rock that proved futile as it was rooted from the ground together with Gray, throwing him a good distance until his back hit the base of a massive boulder that immediately collapsed upon contact. _'Fuck,'_ was all he could said as he slammmed face first on a group of wild poison ivys'. As the force died out, Gray quickly untangled himself from the thorned vines, frantically looking around for any sign of the dragon slayer, the black lines in his arms and face slowly fading.

"What the fuck, Natsu," Gray hissed, clutching his broken nose that was bleeding profusely again. Making his way of out of the remnants of the massacred trees, he squinted his eyes as clouds of dust and smoke together with bits of melting ice obscure his line of vision. Left, right, up and down he turned his head until a familiar piece of cloth caught his sight. Ignoring he pain that was beginning to hammer his head, he ran as fast as his feet would carry him and what met his eyes made him froze on his spot.

Natsu laid motionless, blood dripping from a large gash in his forehead. His clothes were burned except for the scarf that was miraculously unscathed. He was breathing heavily and his stomach was badly burned, but in his eyes Gray swore he saw grief and anguish.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Gray dropped his exhausted body on the ground beside Natsu, also catching his breath. "That was stupid, idiot," Gray hissed, feeling his bleeding nose.

"Yeah," Natsu managed to reply, coughing blood in the process. It was a few of those precious moments where Gray would say a thing and Natsu would agree and vice versa.

"You were supposed to go all out. That was the rule," Gray retorted, closing his eyes as he thought how he almost killed his friend. "I was in full Devil Slayer mode and then you suddenly shifted to your normal self, which is abnormal, dumbass,"

A pregnant silence swallowed the two of them as Natsu continued his labored breathing. A couple of times Gray would quirked an eye open to look at him and sigh. They continued like that for a few minutes more until Natsu spoke through labored breaths. "It was the least I can do, after _that_ ,"

Gray flinched, hearing Natsu's broken voice, then he scowled. "No one's blaming..."

"Shut it, Gray," Natsu snapped, wincing as a sharp pain coursed through his exhausted body. We all know who's fault it is. That Master Makarov died. That she..."

"Don't you dare finished that sentence," Gray growled, fisting his hands. Trying to calm himself, he pushed his body up in a sitting position and, trying to hide the hoarseness of his voice, he continued. "It's wasn't you. It wasn't E.N.D. either. It was me. I wasn't strong enough to defeat Invel without a sacrifice. Even if E.N.D.," he spat and paused, the name leaving a bad taste in his mouth, "even if we never realized who E.N.D. was, back then we were still in a compromising position, and she...she just had to act quickly, faster than me. And with a back up. It was her decision. And Natsu, you are a fucking idiot, you know that flame-brain?"

"I've been called worse by Luce, no need to tone it down, squinty-eyes," Natsu grinned, knowing too well that the tension was long gone.

"I know," Gray snickered, a playful, genuine smile gracing his bruised face. "Had no idea you can, uhm, use _that_ if you want,"

"Well, it wasn't that bad. I mean, to me, nothing's changed, except now that I have a new name. Hell, who needs another name with a bad reputation. As if mine's not enough,"

"Fairy Tail's barely surviving, you know,"

"I could live with that. So, truce?" Natsu asked, stretching a badly burnt hand towards Gray, who took it with a smirk.

"I'm still gonna tell them I'm just the victim of your stupidness," he added, jabbing his free thumb at the direction of the obliterated forest, to which Natsu grimaced.

"Fair enough, just put some clothes on, stripper,"

Both mages quickly turned to the direction of the voice, Gray almost cricked his neck in the process.

"Hey, Gajeel," Natsu casually greeted him, desperately trying to pull himself up to a sitting position.

"You better managed with that, pinky, I ain't carryin' yer sorry ass," Gajeel flatly said, throwing a spare cloth to Gray who caught it with a silent 'thank you.' "I say that was stupid," he added, pointing to Natsu who was then steeling himself on his feet. "If ye pull that prank on me I swear I'll kill you ten times," referring to him switching from E.N.D. to his normal self.

"You saw that? But Freed said no one can pass his barrier,"

"Barrier?" Gray raised a brow, adjusting his belt.

"Yeah," Natsu cheekily said. "He said something like meeting a condition...urgh, I forgot the rest."

"Seriously, you dumbass," Gray exasperatedly said. "Think what would had happened if the barrier didn't deactivated."

"Nah," Natsu dismissed. "That won't happen as long as we fight,"

"That transvestite never said we cannot pass underground. Gihihi. Bunny girl was kind enough to lend a chick,"

It was then that the both of them saw the presence of Lucy's masochist spirit Virgo.

"Master Natsu, Master Gray," the spirit bowed.

"Yo, Marco,"

"It's Virgo,"

"Whatever."

"Oh, shut it," Gajeel irritably said. "Sorry to cut yer show, but there's something we need you to know, especially you, stripper." He waited no reply and signaled the spirit to step beside him. "Yer nose think can function well?"

"Try me," Natsu sneered and Gray just sighed. He will never wish to be a dragon slayer.

"Please smell this, Master Natsu," Virgo said, opening a flask and handing it to the dragon slayer, who, upon nearing the flask's opening to his nose, stiffened.

"Gajeel," Natsu said, hoarsely, looking at the studded dragon slayer and the flask of water in his hand.

Gajeel met his eyes with his steely one. "Try this one," he then pulled another flask from his pocket and tossed it to Natsu. "That one was from Amefurashi Village."

If Gray was trying to look unaffected, he greatly failed as Gajeel caught the clenching of his jaw and the furrowing of his brow upon hearing the name of the village were he and Juvia used to live when Fairy Tail disbanded. Feeling the steely gaze fixed on him, he decided to divert his attention by asking a question.

"What's with those water, anyway?"

A defeaning silence echoed through the air for a couple of minutes. Gajeel was still looking at him. Virgo was quiet as ever, to Gray's mind she was thinking of ways to be punished, until Natsu called him.

"Gray," he bagain, eyes boring holes in his head.

"What now?"

"The water. Both has Juvia's smell."


	4. Hope Against Hope

Fairy Tail is abnormal.

No.

Fairy Tail's abnormality is beyond normal abnormality.

The first time he witnessed first hand the craziness of the guild that was hailed as the Strongest Guild in Fiore prior to the disappearance of some members while in the midst of the S-Class Mage Examination in Tenrou Island was during the Grand Magic Games. Excited will be an understatement, as he was really looking forward to it and had waited for that time to come when he will be reunited with the people he used to looked up to.

 _They won't last. We are the strongest._ The Missus would always tell him, and at that time, he would always believe. After seven years of stagnantation, how could Fairy Tail possibly pull it off? Of course, they can't. Sabertooth is the strongest, and as their Master had put it, there is no room for weaklings in their guild. There is certainly no room for mistake.

They had two teams: Fairy Tail A and B. Like that would make a difference. It was a stupid idea, desperation at its finest, having two teams competing for a single goal, whereas everyone clearly knows that it wouldn't make a difference. So much for their craziness, he thought, until match after match, loss after loss and win after win, Fairy Tail proved not just to him, and everyone in the arena, but to the whole people of Fiore who the strongest guild was. In the end, it was them. It was Fairy Tail.

He never really thought that he will be given the opportunity to fight along side with them. But seriously, a war against dragon is not easy! And in those moment he came to realize that power is not just a kind of force acquire during strenious trainings and winning battles, but also comes in the form of support by the people around you, the family that believes in you. It made him realize that what made his guild lose was not because they were weak, but because they were not bonded. After the battle, as the temporary guild master, he vowed that his guild would be reborn as a guild worthy of everyone's respect and desire to protect. He would transform the guild into a family. His family.

Erza knocked some senses into the Missus, and Natsu kept his promise to the future Rouge in protecting Frosche. He would never really understand the lengths the mages of Fairy Tail are willing to take, even for the sake of those not even in their guild or family. It amazes him, at the same time confuses him. Protecting his family and protecting some random people are two different things, but for the Flame Dragon Slayer, as long as his fist could make a difference, then the game's on.

And at some point, he felt that his idolizing him and the way Natsu sees things have rubbed up on him. To a good point, as Rouge had flatly said. It could only be the reason why they were now seated inside Fairy Tail's guild master's office, having some serious talks with Erza and the current guild master, Laxus Dreyar, waiting for the arrival of one Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster.

"So," seated in front of him with his feet crossed on top of the table with his eyes closed, Laxus drawled. "You really are aware that we're threading through hot waters in here. Boiling water, kid"

Sting nodded. Hell, he was even sure that not just Magnolia, but everyone in Fiore was aware that after the death of Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster became a walking ticking time bomb; push and explode. Unstable. He had no idea about the nature of the relationship the two had, just that the water mage was Gray's official stalker, and words also reached their place that at one point, they lived together for six months before Minerva was saved. He really have no idea on how this visit will affect the mage, but he knows that it is a matter worth telling Fairy Tail.

"I know," Sting answered gruffly.

""But I really don't know what to make up with this," seated beside Laxus, Erza testily said. "It really sounds...off."

Cracking one eye open, Laxus grunted, and Erza took it as a sign of his agreement. She had been assigned as the assistant guild master, something she was really thankful, not like Laxus who ended up taking his late grandfather's position.

"We know, that's why, we headed straight right here after our mission," Rouge abruptly said, sitting on the couch with the two Exceeds perched side by side, who was miraculously keeping silent. "This matter is a sensitive one, and carelessness is not welcome as it may make another scar."

"At first, I thought my nose was playing games on me, but after Rouge confirmed the smell as something related to Gray, we knew we needed to keep moving."

Laxus snorted. "Just how did you knew that _that_ scent is related to that bastard, eh? Is there something..."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't swing that way," Rouge snapped, glaring at the Lightning Dragon Slayer, who he swore, just threw him a nasty grin.

"Enough of that, Laxus," Erza coldly said. "What we have in here now is not something to be making fun off,"

"Tch. I'm the master and I still get reprimanded," Laxus grunted, lighting his cigar.

Taking that as a good sign, Rouge went on. "To answer that unasked question, Ms Erza, I really don't know how. Maybe it was all in my head,"

"Or maybe because your future self had come in contact with him," Sting cut in. "We know according to Natsu that in the other possible future, Gray, sorry buddy," he hastily added, and as though knowing what he was about to say, Rouge covered Frosche's ears, "Gray killed Frosche. So it is safe to assume that because of future Rouge's desire for revenge, he learned all there is to know about Gray, and that includes his liaisons,"

"And now, little by little, Rouge's being fed with information from the future. How handy," Laxus commented, blowing from his cigar. "You should get that damn hag check your head,"

"Laxus, this is no laughing matter," Erza spat.

"AND WHAT? YOU WILL GIVE GRAY WHAT? YOU WILL MAKE HIM SUFFER AGAIN? REMIND HIM, GIVE HIM FALSE HOPE? YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER, DAMMIT ERZA! YOU ARE HIS SISTER!" Laxus roared as he towered over the redhead, eyes piercing, cigar thrown to god knows where, hands balled into fists, knuckles turning white. His chair was then pushed away in a rough manner, falling straight to the floor.

Seemingly unperturbed, Erza coldly replied. "Yes, I am his sister, and it is my duty to ease him of his pain. Listen Laxus. If this will give us even a slight glimmer of hope..."

"WE DON'T FUCKING NEED A GLIMMER OF HOPE, ERZA! JUVIA DIED WITHOUT HIM GIVING HER AN ANSWER, AND NOW YOU WANTED TO TELL HIM TO START LOOKING FOR THE DEAD JUST TO EASE SOME FUCKING PAIN? WHAT HAPPENED TO MOVING FORWARD, TITANIA?" The last sentence he said with mockery.

"Whoa, really, there's no need to blow off over..."

"Listen, half-half,"

"Half-half?"

"Dumb. You both are known as the Twin Dragon Slayer, so both makes one and one makes half, idiot,"

"He means you both, Sting, Rouge," Erza explained without any hint of animosity or taking offense.

"If this shit of yours bring forth nothing good to my guild, you will answer to me." And without waiting for their answer, he vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Whew, that was close," Sting grumbled, releasing a deep sigh and collapsing beside Rouge, who was then having the two frightened Exceeds protectively in his arms.

"He scared me, Sting," Lector whined.

"Fro, too,"

"I am sorry with that, but he just means well,"

"Are you serious, Ms Erza? He almost chew your head off, and that's normal?" Sting snorted, to which Erza just smiled. He really couldn't get the deal with these mages!

"Do not forget that when we lost our master, Laxus lost three: his master, his father, and his grandfather. Tough as he may seem, but the late master means everything to him. Master Makarov never lose faith in Laxus, even during his rebellious times, and even believed that one day, Laxus will make him and his parents proud. And if I need to admit it, it is not me nor Natsu who understand Gray better, It is Laxus. He's just often..."

A loud blast and the door flew opened, making the three mages jumped to their feet, the poor exceeds burying their heads in Rouge's arms.

"Gihihi, I wasn't informed that I would be hearing something sappy," Gajeel snickered as he emerged, followed by a bleeding Natsu and Gray with a deformed nose. "Brought 'em fuckers, Titania, but I think 'ye only need to inform stripper here, since we dragon slayers could hear every rubbish you 'sayin,"

"Natsu," Sting exclaimed, excited to see the mage he idolize. "Uh...you don't look good?"

Natsu grinned, slapping Gray in the back, making the mage grimaced in pain. "Just a friendly tune up," he cheekily said.

"Does look anything but friendly," Rouge deadpanned, nodding to Gray in acknowledgement.

"Gray," Frosche called, wriggling out of Rouge's arm and running to the ice mage.

As soon as the exceed started running for Gray, Rouge's blood ran cold as an unsettling feeling washed over him. He instinctively stretched a hand and tried to grab Frosche, but a bulky, stronger hand held his arm at bay. Looking up, he saw Gajeel looking pointedly at him.

"It's over,"

Realizing his mistake, he lowered his eyes in shame as he muttered a silent sorry.

"Ye just need to get over that thinking. Stripper's aint gonna kill him, look,"

Following Gajeel's trail of sight, he saw that Gray had a small smile as he patted the exceed softly in the head as Frosche talked animatedly to him. "I'm sorry,"

"Gihihihi, so much drama in a day, fucking can't stomach it,"

"Yeah, I'm kinda straving. Where's Mira?"

"Mira's waiting to kick 'yer ass, salamander. 'Ye made bunny girl cry,"

At the mention of Lucy's name, Natsu's cringed in horror.

"But before that, I think you have something to tell me," an icy voice caught their attention.

Gray had just finished talking to Frosche and was now looking at them with murderous eyes.

"Time bomb Gray," Sting whistled, to which he received a slight elbow in the gut from Erza.

"But Laxus said..."

"You really understand nothing, do you, Rouge," Erza abrupty cut, looking at him directly in the eye. "He said not to give false hope. He never said we cannot act on it. And it depends on us if we will hope."

"We will answer to him, he said," Sting shot, looking warily to Natsu, then Gray, then to Gajeel, and then to Erza. "So don't screw up,"

Natsu gave him the thumbs up sign. "Of course. We are Fairy Tail. We screw, but we don't lose,"

"If that's supposed to put us at ease, then you failed," Rouge flatly retorted as Sting snorted.

"Whatever," Natsu dismissed. Then turning to the mage beside him, he smirked. "Ready your heart, ice-prick?"

"Fire away, flame brain," Gray irritatedly said.

 _I_

"Unearth Juvia?!"

"Yeah,"

"You can't just say 'yeah,"

"No matter how I look at things, that's not right," Sting seconded.

They have just spent half the day telling Gray of their discovery and so far, as they watched for his reactions, all they saw was the stiffening of his shoulders when Juvia's name was mentioned. If he was trying to keep his real feelings in check, then Sting's passing him with fying colors.

"Erza, what do you think?" As if wanting to hear someone say something reasonable, Sting turned to the Titania who had her eyes closed with her arms folded on her chest.

"I can agree,"

"What?"

"Shut it, half," Gajeel snapped, and Sting scowled at the name Gajeel just used to address him. _Fuck the dragon slayers and their fucking hearing._

"Like Laxus said, we cannot bring forth false hope, so the only way to do this would be to start clearing out all our doubts." Erza said. "Gray, you really are ready for this? There is no turning back."

Really? Normality is not the norm, Sting thought. They just told them that the scent of their deceased friend is running in two different towns and now they are jumping to the conclusion that somewhere out there, their friend might be still alive and kicking. The hell! Is that even possible? Sting could clearly remember two years ago on how Fairy Tail almost crumbled with the death of their master and guildmate as they lowered their casket in their grave. He clearly saw how Lyon Vastia beat the living shit out of Gray during the funeral, blaming him for being weak in the face of the enemies, for letting Juvia die. At that time, even the strongest of the bond that Fairy Tail had seemed so fragile it wouldn't be a shock if they disband again, that time for good.

They were planning to unearth Juvia Lockser, their friend. Gray's special friend, to see if she was still there, rotting happily six feet under. And the thought make him want to vomit. It's been two year since they laid her to rest and to just dig her up, though he's not part of their guild, makes him want to revolt.

"I need time," was Gray's answer.


	5. Conflicts And Conversations

"Laxus,"

"No, I need this," he growled, biting hard in the exposed flesh.

A gasp and a whimper filled his ear as he kept thrusting harder and faster, rocking Mirajane's heavenly body to the brink. The way her body shudder and convulse deliciously beneath him egged him, if still possible, to speed up even more, making the woman cried out in pleasure as her vision burst out and blinded her in a state of euphoria.

"God, Laxus," Mira moaned breathlessly, knuckles turned white as she gripped her side table as she rode her orgasm, while the frantic dragon slayer continued pounding her from behind, desperate for release. She let out a squeal as she felt calloused fingers began to rub her still sensitive nub, and as the scent of sex assaulted her nose, she began tweeking her nipple with one hand as another twisted, tingling sensation began coiling in her lower body.

"Again, Mira,"

As if his wish was her command, another earth-shattering cry eacaped from her lips as waves and waves of white pleasure devoured her, as electricity surged from her lover's fingers towards her abused clit. She was in a fucked-up state but at that time she couldn't, wouldn't care, even as her throat became raw from screaming Laxus' name as he made her reached nirvana again and again. Her core convulsed deliciously as she felt his shaft swelled and after a couple of hard, deep thrusts, Laxus pulled out suddenly and pushed her back against the wall, and it was then that she saw the face of the man fucking the life out of her, looking at her predatorily. His eyes were glazed with lust as his labored breath made his muscles flexed, and as he approached her dangerously, cock throbbing painfully, and as he lifted her legs and wound them around his waist, Mirajane knew she will not be walking for a few days.

~oOo~

"Ouch! Can't you do it a little gentle, Luce?"

"You can just ask Erza to do this, you know," Lucy snapped, dabbing the small, wet cloth in his broken skin, still avoiding eye contact. She knew she owe him an apology from her sudden outburst back in the guild, but after Natsu followed her to her apartment and willingly told her about the plan in exhuming the water mage, Lucy paled and felt the need to throw up. The idea of digging the dead up gave her the creeps and goosebumps, and though the very possibility that Juvia might be alive was something they didn't see coming, she was sure everyone will be happy if one of this days, the water mage comes back waltzing in the guild with a bright smile and a _'Gray-sama'_ in her lips.

Gray.

He had taken the toll more than the others. He had taken her rain away and introduced her to the guild and gave her a new family and a new start. He was the first that she knew in Fairy Tail, and as she closed her eyes forever two agonizing years ago, still, it was Gray that she saw last.

"...not listening,"

"Huh?!" She quickly jerked her head and looked at the dragon slayer who was now looking at her, minus the stupid grin. She realized she had been spacing out and felt her blood flowed to her head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I..."

"No, I never said you should repeat what I said," he cheekily said, scratching the back of his head.

"Repeat what?" Now she had really no idea what he was talking about, except for the fact that Natsu seemed uncomfortable under her gaze. "Just what did you..." And realization dawned at her. "Natsu,"

"Yeah Luce. I'm really sorry for being a jerk, but, you know, with me and Gray, things are not normal, and Gray needs time and, and... just sorry, okay? It's all good now." Natsu was stuttering. "You know I'm not good with words."

 _'Yeah, you're good with your fists,'_ she snorted inside, but with the way things are going, she can't say she's not pleased and relieved with the development of Natsu and Gray's relationship. When two years ago at the battle against Zeref, the two mages were just wounded soldiers, desperately trying to conquer each other in a delusioned state: Gray losing every ounce of his sanity because of Juvia's death, and Natsu believing that Lucy also died while feeling the pull of the power of Zeref as E.N.D. awaken inside of him, now they were two healing mages, brothers, looking out and beating the hell out of each other the moment their paths gone astray. It was the moment that Lucy realized that maybe all the lousy cat fights both mages had inside and out of the guild was their way of telling each other _'I'm here, dumbass.'_

They were great friends. Her great friends. Her family. That's why her heart can't help but break as she watched them suffer and get hurt. Why had fate dealt them such cruel hands?

She wanted to cry for Gray. It kills her everytime she sees the ice mage beating himself job after job just to keep himself sane. Or is it the other way? Everyone used to know him as someone who wouldn't waste time doing a simple request, but now even the job of finding Cinderella a couple of dwarves because of jealousy at Snow White perk his interest. It's like he really wanted to get wasted. All after Juvia Lockser's death.

 _'It's a sacrifice.'_ Once, Gray corrected her. ' _She_ did _not die. She sacrificed herself for me.'_

She was sane enough not to answer back.

Everyone knew he had a thing at her dating back even before the Grand Magic Games. The whole guild had expected him to come around but being the Gray who had the thinking that _'love kills everything,'_ he held his ground, unaware that behind the radiant smiles and quirks and _'Gray-samas',_ she will be taken away from him for a lifetime. He wanted to assure her things will be alright, that after the war things will _surely_ go the way she had wanted them to be. He promised her, and that promise added fuel to the guild. Winning the battle means Gray will finally confess his feelings to Juvia, and everyone will be happy.

But she was snatched from the battlefield.

She died.

And Gray snapped.

He is E.N.D.

He was the reason for everything. He has every pain combined. Guilt. Pain. Grief. Betrayal. Suffering. And he didn't deserved any of it.

He is a loyal friend. Her family. If Gray was the one who introduced Juvia to the guild, the same goes for them with Natsu. But as Juvia proved her unending love for Gray, she, as a friend and family, was unable to do anything for Natsu.

She was not the Fairy Queen Titania - strong and independent.

She doesn't channel Satan Soul like Mirajane - sweet with a devil's kick.

She was not Cana whom Mavis believed and entrusted one of Fairy Tail's greatest magic - Fairy Glitter.

She was not Evergreen whom their present guild master, Laxus, acknowledge and respect.

She was not Juvia of The Deep - a natural element who has taken down one of Tartaros' Gates of Hell, Keith using her own power.

She was just a Celestial Mage - useless without her spirits.

If not for Loke, she would still be dancing to Bickslow's tune. [ref. The Battle of Fairy Tail]

Without Holorogium, she might've froze to death. [ref. Saving Macao in the Ice Mountain]

And without Aquarius, she would be dead. [ref. Lucy vs Jackal]

Without them, she would only be a bunny girl.

And she hated herself.

"Why? Why did they need to die? Why Natsu?!"

Before she knew it the words where already out of her trembling lips. Shocked, she looked to Natsu and saw a forlorn expression, and something she couldn't put words into. Her voice began to break and she shook. "No, I didn't mean..."

She didn't finished her sentence as Natsu pulled her to his chest in a tight hug, an act that made Lucy's facade crumbled and she began to cry in his chest.

"The master. Then Juvia. My family..."

"Shh, it's gonna be okay, Luce. It's gonna be okay," Natsu whispered as gently as possible, rubbing Lucy's back as she cried herself out. _'The cry baby's really back,'_ Natsu thought. Two years ago, while mourning for their fallen comrades, Lucy surprised everyone for not shedding a tear. Hell, he could even swear he heard Laxus wailed! Though the hurt, grief and pain was evident in her eyes, not a single tear fell. "Just cry it out."

In any normal scenario, Nastu would've bark questions like who made her cry and stuffs, but in what they called as Fairy Tail's Darkest Hours, everyone, even Natsu learned that sometimes, it's better to just stay quiet in reaching out a friend, and as a guy who's only good with his fists, he decided to just let her have a go. After all, the trembling mage in his arms is the one who was keeping the guild from breaking apart, and the least that he could do is to give comfort to her when she needed it the most. Also, it was the first time that she cried after their loss two years ago, her eariler outburst in the guild not counting.

 _'And I thought at first Erza had lose it_ ,' he smirked as he continued rubbing Lucy's back for Mavis knows how long, who was then sobbing and starting to breath in rythm. _'Damn you, Erza. You got me there,'_ he added as a memory of a dignified red head flitted in his mind.

 _"I nominate Lucy Heartfilia as next Guild Master."_

~oOo~

The pub was located in the outskirt Magnolia, kilometers away from the bustling port of Hargeon. At first look, one would think that the pub they entered was really going to the dogs as a heavy, murky smell hit their senses, making Rogue growled under his breath. The floor boards creeked as their boots made contact with the filthy wood, loud enough to attract the attention of the customers inside who looked at them wityh beady, bloodshot eyes. He scanned their surroundings and he internally groaned. Out of all places and he chose a mouse hole as a meeting place! Used to living in their castle-like guild building, he eyed with great disdain the walls decorated with grimes and at a certain part with a gaping hole, he could see a couple of coakroaches playing tug of war. Rogue squinted his eyes as a customer, a lady in a skimpy outfit headed his way, swaying her hips seductively, earning catcalls from the males inside the pub.

"You're her type, I think,"

"Fuck off, Sting," he flatly replied, throwing a deadly glare at the lady, who hurriedly turned away from them.

"Keep doing that and you'll find yourself with blueballs every night," Sting shot, grinning triumphantly at the sudden tinge in Rogue's cheeks. He then walked to the bar man and faked a cough. "We're lookin' for a 'Rusty,"

"Back door, last room to the left," the bar man answered without looking up from his cocktail mixing, and the act made Rogue scowled and Sting just shook his head in disbelief.

"Seriously, Rogue, you have cleanliness and manner issues, sheesh," Sting drawled as they made their way in to where the back door was located, and heard another groan behind him.

"'You first?" Sting asked, looking at Rogue and pointing at the closed door, and he swore he saw veins popped in mage's head.

Said door was equally filthy, its hinges eaten by rust and a meer kick would send it, no, pulverized it, or turned it to match sticks. Sting knew that his friend will not be touching it. But what made Rogue almost lose his shit is the scent of the place. It reeks of sex.

"This is a brothel, Sting," he said, trying to control the urge to strangle his friend, who looked at him with a raise brow.

"And?" the blonde mage asked, yanking the door open and stepping inside. "You coming?"

"You said we were supposed to meet in a pub. This is a brothel, Sting." Rogue snapped, also stepping inside but careful not to get in contact with anything from that place. He also made a mental note to burn his clothes when they get home.

"Sheesh," Sting quipped. "A pub and a brothel, what's the worst? You get drunk first, then you get laid," he added as they continued walking the dark hall way.

"You're too cozy about this, Sting," Rogue said, mentally blocking his hearing from the moans and cries from behind every single door they passed. _'Cursed dragon slayers and their sensitive hearing.'_ Well, even a normal human being can hear it, but with a dragon slayer's amplified senses, damn it all. "You really okay that that bar man and everyone in here knows someone booked a room for us?"

"We'll yea...WHAT?!"

If Rogue didn't know how sensitive the matter they were going to discuss there, he would've laugh his intestines out. Sting was beet red from embarrassment, having realized the implications of having two males booking a room at a run down brothel. "Stupid."

"Urgh! THAT DOES IT! WHERE IS THAT OLD BASTAR..."

"Shut up, Sting. You're gonna take too much attention," Rogue deadpanned, blocking his way. We're halfway there, beat it. I don't want to stay in this place for long."

"I'm going back later for that bastard, though," Sting growled as he turned in his heel and they kept walking till they reached what seemed to be the end of the, as Rogue had put it, mouse hole. Another door was in their way and Rogue didn't even batted an eye and kicked the door flying out of its hinges.

The room, much to the twin dragon slayers' relief, was a meeting room, stripped of decorations with only a six seater table without chairs, a broken chandelier hanging dangerously in loose, rusted chains, and a bend candelabria on top of the table. Left side from the door where a little window was located, a bulky man was leaning beside it with his eyes closed.

"Gajeel-san" Rogue started, looking at Gajeel who cracked an eye open. Sting stood beisde him, arms folded in his chest, looking annoyed.

"Gihihi. What? Ye fucktards disappointed I'm not in a blasted lingerie with a dildo in a bed?"

"No, thank you. I can manage, Gajeel-san," Sting replied, brows twitching as he tried to mentally picture the older dragon slayer in a lacy lingerie, and found out that it was not a good idea to entertain.

"That so? Pity, I was in the mood,"

"I am not, though, metal brain,"

"Yer late, salamander. Was bunny girl clingy today?"

"Natsu-san" Sting greeted, though it was just yesterday that they meet up and talked in their guild.

"Yo, Sting. Rogue," he greeted, making his way inside the spacious meeting room.

"Shall we start?" Rogue asked, hands sweaty as he noticed the tension started brimming inside the room. The heat of the weather is not helping also, and he could still vividly hear all noises around their doorless room.

Emerging from the shadows, Gajeel looked at them with a grave face. "Everything we discuss in this room stays in this room, ye hear, runts?"

"Loud and clear, metal face," Natsu coldy said, giving the Light Dragon Slayer beside him goose bumps.

"First, why is Laxus and Wendy not in here? And Cobra?" Rogue asked. "If this, as you said, is a secret mission for the dragon slayers, then we are lacking by three?"

"Idiot," Gajeel snapped at him. "Wendy is just a child, an' she talks to bunny girl. They talk rubbish. An' then bunny girl'll tell booze girl, an' booze girl'll tell Erza, an' then we're dead."

Hearing Erza's name, all four of them shivered and nodded together.

"Laxus is an artificial dragon slayer, he's not touched by Zeref's magic, making him not one of us, but really one of us," Natsu said.

"Dumbass, make up your mind," Gajeel seethed, slamming his hand in the table which immediately broke into half. "Tch. Am not payin' fer that. An' Cobra's on the run."

"So, to narrow it down, it all boils on us four," Sting said, pinky stuck in his ear, looking at his companions.

"We need to move. We don't know when they will exhume her," Rogue said quietly. "We can't just let something happen now that we know something's going on."

"But did we really made the right decision in keeping this from Gray? He needs to know. He has the right to know," Sting said testily, looking up at the dragon slayers from Fairy Tail.

"If there is someone who has every damn right to decide what and who need and don't need to know about Juvia, then that'll be damn me." Gajeel steely said, and all of them kept quiet. "I'm her fucking bestfriend, so deal with it,"

Yes, they know that. Sweet, loving Juvia. Best friend with Gajeel Redfox. Oh, the irony.

Pacing up and down, Gajeel added through gritted teeth, "I will not stop until I know why Juvia's scent have Zeref's scent on it. And that bastard will pay."


	6. Blonde Conspiracy

_'This is all to protect them. This is all for the guild.'_

But why does it sound so empty? It's taste in her lips so bland? She would have nonetheless prefer the bitterness in her tongue, yet her senses betrayed her.

 _'This is all to protect them. This is all for the guild.'_

For what seemed like eternity she chanted those words inside her little head like a prayer. And for what seemed like forever, she held her breath as shovel after shovel and pile after pile of earth made its way up on the ground just beside to where she was standing.

"Get a hold of yourself, First,"

She dared not look up, for she would only be able to make out just the silhouette of the man in the dark. His face, she was sure, would not be smirking, and she would find that his jaw was clenched tightly, his eyes glaring daggers at nowhere but the violated grave.

 _"If what I presume is true, then we need to..."_

 _"The dragon slayers sans Wendy will soon make a move. All we need now is to keep the play going,"_

 _A pregnant silence echoed through the deserted guild hall, minus the occasional clink and clank of the utensils and tankards being tidied up by Mirajane. Mavis, barefeet as ever, curtsied on top of the bar table, and stopped just in front of the lightning dragon slayer who was eyeing the bar maid with contempt. "I know that what I'm asking you to do is not a simple thing, but Fairy Tail needs to stay vigilant and..."_

 _"I know, First," Laxus cut abruptly, downing his drink before slamming the tankard on the table smashing it in the process, shards flying everywhere, some landing beside her dainty feet. "Zeref's not pulling a shit on us and gettng away this time," he growled as he pulled himself up and headed straight for the door. "Fairy Tail is not going to let him have his way this time. I swear to that."_

Clank.

The sound of iron hitting metal brought her back to her senses, followed by Elfman's exhausted voice through the deserted side of the graveyard.

"We're here, First, Master," the burly Strauss said as he wiped his brow with his bare arm, standng on one leg and leaning on his shovel, iron plate stuck on the ground just a few inches from what seemed to be a smooth, flat surface slightly glinting from the little light that managed to escape and break through the thick branches of the looming trees.

As though Elfman never uttered a single word or as though his voice was muted by an unknown force, the people around him gave no response, and instead all eyes turned, though hidden by the darkness of the night, to the man who was boring holes with his blazing eyes to the what was now visible part of Juvia Lockser's casket.

Gray.

He felt clammy and nauseated, as if something was suddenly weighing him down, but he brushed if off as he tried to control his dizziness at the back of his head. It was not the time to entertain a sudden tick in his head or to pass out, when just in front of him the answer to the mistery surrounding Amefurashi and it's neardy town lay.

One week.

That was the time Gray had asked to make a decision for the exhumation of Juvia. A time to sort his mind, to calm his storm and to put a leash around his demon. He needed to have a clear and rational thinking to decide what course he is going to take to, either ease his pain and, or wallow in his misery. His fucking seven days.

He was annoyed at first. Why had the decision for that matter fell on his hands? Alone? He approached Gajeel two days afte the visit of Rogue and Sting to ask him what his take on the proposed exhumation,only for the iron dragon slayer to look at him with malicious eyes and a smirk.

 _"You decide, stripper,"_

And then Juvia Lockser's ' _bestfriend'_ walked off, claiming he had more important matters to attend.

Fuck.

Gray wanted nothing but to freeze Gajeel's ass and pound it to smitherins. To hell with that 'more important matters.' **Isn't** Juvia as important as fuck? Correction: ' _wasn't'_ , a mall voice inside of him whispered. 'She's dead. As well as you parents. As well as Ur.'

Of course. She died in his arm. The memory was so vivid it was as though what happened two yeas ago at the war against Zeref was just yesterday. He still could feel the trembling of her body as she pulled in her last breath, and he could still smell her unique scent bathed with blood. Her blood. The blood that drenched both of them and the ground where she went down. The same blood that was now flowing in his very veins. He could still clearly hear in his head her parting words, how he had owned her very life from the day he took her rain away. _From the day he took the rain to the day the rain died._

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Elfman and Bickslow slowly pulled the coffin out of the earth below and his stomach gave a very displeasing sensation, and at the same time his mind reeled with endless possibilities.

What will be waiting for them once they open the coffin?

What was he hoping?

Was he hoping that upon pulling the lid open the water mage would just jumped on him, peppered him with _'I miss you Gray-samas',_ wailed like a baby for being left behind to rot alive six feet under, then after that, chant an endless " _I'm sorry Gray-samas_ ' for dying two years straight? Even if that, Mavis forbid, could happen, wouldl he easily forgive her for the hell she had put him through?

In those years, everything Gray ever valued seemed to have lost their meaning and importance. Even his life left him on its own accord. He would beat himself by going to missions after exhausting missions just to keep his mind off track and from straying and dwelling to unwanted, hopeless thought. He needed the distraction. He busied himself by overdoing simple jobs and he tried going to pubs and once, he went to a brothel out of desperation, only to end up freezing the woman he payed for the night when she attempted to touch him, fearing for her life because a jealous Juvia is a dangerous Juvia.

 _'But she's already dead,'_ it occured to him, as he watched in utter annoyance the woman frozen from her waist down squirm, trying to free herself from the harsh ice but to no avail. At that time, Gray realized that his mind had began playing tricks on him into thinking that the water mage would just appear out of nowhere branding the prostitute as _love rival_ , and after tossing a decent amount of jewels on the floor, he left the room cursing himself, not even bothering to free the woman who was then screaming profanities at the top of her lungs. This is all Juvia's damn fault.

So, would he forgive her?

Or she can just stay dead, and at the thought of it, Gray felt a heavy blow in his chest, and he sighed, as he now watched Bickslow trying to wrench the tight lid of the coffin. Juvia Lockser can stay dead and he will continue to wallow in despair and self loathing. He will continue in building his walls so high even the mightiest and the strongest tsunami wouldn't be able to break. He will build it without a door, and he will not let the same fate befall those still around him. He wil stay away from them, distance himself. Gray Fullbuster will not let another Ur, Ultear, and Juvia happen again in his live. This was the last for him.

And lastly...

They can open the goddamn coffin and find no Juvia at all.

"Bullshit.'

"Gray..?"

From beside him, hidden in the darkness came the voice of one Cana Alberona, who sounded too sober for her own. Her stare was, as Gray can put it, was mixed with pain, confusion, uncertainty, but too bad, he was not really in the mood for her crap of lessons, so he just spat at her.

"What?"

All the card mage did was just stare at him, clearly making it a point for Gray that she's not giving even a tiny fuck in his harshness, making Gray tore his gaze from her. Out of irritation, perhaps? Whatever it was, Cana just shrugged all of it and put a comforting arm around the ice mage's shoulder, an act he accepted halfheartedly, and two years ago he would've blasted into oblivion the owner of the offending arm.

Cana knew the stress and toIl Gray has been taking from the past years, and now, an alarming news about the dead mage's scent circulating around Fiore has triggered the bitterness, hurt, longing, and self loathing Gray had successfully buried into the deepest ice, the same time the water mage was lowered to the earth to have eternal rest. Yes, he buried them deep, but the pain was still eating him whole. He isolated his emotions, and his cold demeanor made him the foe not even Natsu's flame could melt. Sure, he would sometimes indulge the flame dragon slayer but it doesn't mean that he really did it because, hell, it was supposed to be that way, even way before. But he did it to feel pain, to remind him that he's supposed to feel pain. That pain is all he could ever have. And she wanted to reach out to him. But she doesn't really know how and where to start.

Should she give him a smile? Or share him her alcohol? [no, scratch that.] Or rather go out of her sober way and comfort him like big sisters do to their younger siblings? Does she need to offer him some kind of assurance? If yes, assurance of what? Whereas the only damn thing they are sure of right now is that at the time the coffin was opened they will see her rotting corpse, and she will remain dead, just like two years ago. And hell, yes, Cana was sure that just like two years ago, Gray will break.

God knows she wanted nothing [at that time] but to snatch Gray out of that blasted place and hide him somewhere safe, with no one and nothing to hurt him. Mavis, he had suffered enough! Looking closely, she noticed [not that she didn't before] that the bags under his hooded, lifeless eyes became wider and darker and he seemed to have lost some weight. His messy hair, lacking the luster it used to have and which had been unkempt since he started beating himself by going to jobs after jobs had grown a few inches, and Cana grimaced at the thought that with the way things are going, it would just be a matter of time before her adoptive brother turned himself into an unfeeling, stripping furball.

"Is it just me finding it weird that Gajeel isn't here?" Gray flatly asked, not letting his gaze off of Juvia's coffin. "She...she's her bestfriend, after all." His voice shook, but he knew better than to show them that he's scared. He's confused as fuck, and at the same time he wanted to entertain the faint glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, she might still be alive. His heart gave a little jump and he balled his hands into fists to contain the little excitement that managed to settle at the bottom of his stomach. Fuck butterflies.

"...already said we wanted to keep the _party_ as small as possible." Laxus huffed, arms folded across his bare chest in the chilly night.

"But Gajeel is a different story, and I know that you know what I even mean. Hell, everyone knows that that walking piece of iron shit will bite everyone's head off just to be here, _Master_." Cana couldn't help but replied scathingly in Gray's stead, earning herself a deadly glare from Laxus, but that didn't even made her flinch. "And also," she drawled, annoying their master in the process, "not that I'm complaining but I never expected myself to be included in the list of the _party_ , with the First, and this two dicks."

They would've heard a chorus of 'manly' and 'dicks, dicks, dicks,' had Mavis not gave Elfman a pointed look and had Laxus not instructed Bickslow earlier to disposed off his handy, but most of the time, annoying babies.

"It is my decision, and I deeply apologize for putting you in this situation." Stepping forward, Mavis looked straight to Cana, eyes boring holes, and the card mage winced. She then look to Gray who just stared at her looking disinterested, but at the same time provided her his ears. "But I have my reasons, and I know I'm not ever gonna regret putting you altogether..."

"And the Graveyard Team is born," Bickslow snickered.

"...and as for Gajeel, he's with Natsu heading to Amefurashi Villag..."

"What?" Cana asked in disbelief. "Just what's going on, First? Laxus?" She pulled her arm off the ice mage's shoulder and rested her hand on her hip, foot tapping the grounnd impatiently, looking at the two masters with a raised brow. "Spill it, blondie,"

""Cana," Laxus growled, a spark of electricity escaping his fingertips, which didn't go unnoticed by Elfman, who quickly shielded Can using his body, and Bickslow, taking his place beside his leader, dolls appearing out of nowhere.

"ENOUGH."

One pissed ice mage roared, catching the attention of the other mages. Cana was about to protest but he cut her off by throwing her a sharp look. "I don't really care where that iron piece of shit went or who's with him." Dammit, the memories of that damn village was beginning to eat his patience away, and he knew he needed to get out of that place, far away from them as soon as possible as he felt his dark side awakening. "Just...let's just get this over with."

"Damn, you did took your time, bastard," Laxus sneered, looking down at the card mage with a triumphant grin in his face in which he received a middle finger and silent _asshole_ before signaling Bickslow to drag the coffin open., before looking at the fairy tactician.

Minutes later Gray was nowhere to be found.

#

"It's getting stronger," Natsu remarked as he continued walking around the deserted village, sniffing the air. "This is definitely Zeref's."

"Aye,"

"But, this place really feels off. Like there's more involve." Rogue sniffed also but grimaced as the strong, unidentified scent permeated through his nostrils. "There's no mistaking for the abnormal rain."

"And Fiore's in drought for two fucking years," Sting scowled, pinching the bridge of his nose while cursing under his breath, "and this village is turning into a fishground."

"Whoever is messing with us again ain't gonna get with this unscathed," Gajeel spat.

The mission was driving the four of them nuts. _Damn Laxus!_ They were scouting the village for a couple of hours. One time, all dragon slayers were running to where a very strong magic presence was felt, and the next they found their attention diverted as they felt another wave of magic presence plus an all too familiar scent coming from the opposite direction, and it was pissing him of. He knew that if the funny smell of the idiot flame dragon slayer's brother was detected, then nothing good will come out of it. But without a second thought or a single comment he accepted to do it rather than to find himself on that irksome graveyard with Gray.

He would've let out another set of his choice of profanities when a blinding light and a magic similar to one stripper coming up ahead of them caught their attention.

#

He was so fucked up to believe that she could be alive, and he felt all the air inside of him got sucked out of his lungs; in front of him lay the rotting corpse of the water mage. Dead as hell.

#

 _'This is all to protect them. This is all for the guild.'_

And Mavis must make sure to keep Juvia Lockser dead.


	7. Haunted Heart

**A/N:**

 **Season's greetings to everyone!**

Surely tis' the season to be jolly and all, and I am together with you into looking forward through the holidays, the gifts, the laughters and the WINES! But more importantly, let us not forget the real meaning of Christmas.

And since I'll be working straight till the 24th[ I'm doing the graveyard shift, actually], and I'll be going home to my country for a ten day vacation, chapter updates will resume at the second week of 2017. But don't worry. Here is a special chapter for you guys; longer than the usual, full of feelings, angst and love, and one that will surely make you look forward for the upcoming chapters :)

So without further ado, here we go!

#

He hated running. For him, it was the most cowardly act one could do, and Gray Fullbuster hated it.

The first time he was made to ran was by his teacher, Ur. Up and down and down and up the snowy mountain that was literally inhabited by heavy snowstorms and blizzards little Gray ran, despite the freezing temperature biting his sorry ass. He could've easily save himself from the deadly punishment and admit that he was a snotty brat, but he knew the moment he gave in, Ur will not let him hear the end of it. And as snotty as he is, he will never give her the satisfaction she wanted, whether he freeze his ass with a stick of ice. Damn her.

Lyon was with him the second time he was made to ran. It was a stupid, brother rivalry of who could annihilate the biggest block of ice just below the summit of the mountain they learned to call home, only for them to cause a huge avalanche that came crashing towards them. Yes, the only option was to run, and they were allowed to run for only a few meters until all went dark and cold and they have to wait for their angry as a demon teacher to dug them out.

The third time Gray found himself running was after his teacher told him to. She was ready to cast Ice Shell, and he knew at that moment that he fucked up, big time. There was no way his teacher would get away with it. Alive. She will be encased with ice, together with the demon responsible for the death of his parents. And it was all his damn fault.

Everything was his damn fault. If he had just listened to his teacher, he would never have to do laps around the freaking freezing mountain Ur called their training ground. If he was just not stupid enough to insist that between the two of them, he is the better pupil, then they wouldn't have to cause an avalanche that almost buried the little town at the foot of the mountain, risking lives just because of a stupid, childish argument, and they wouldn't have to see their teacher cry as she hugged him and Lyon, sobbing and shaking in fear.

From that day on, Gray swore that he will never ran again. That he will face everything. Gray Fullbuster will never ran.

But he saw her. And he ran away.

He saw her, gaunt face, her complexion the color of earth, her smell, death. And the moment he saw her dry lips still smiling, he knew he had to get away from the scene. Because he needed to kill the tiny, awful feeling inside him, he needed to numb himself from the searing pain making its way inside his frozen heart. He needed to extinguish the fucking butterflies in his stomach. Goodriddance!

"Keep it going."

Maybe he was really drunk or sleepy or tired, or he just didn't care that he never bothered to listen to what the barman was telling him. He needed distraction. And for once, the drinks were doing their damn job, and he will give them an A+. Tipping his glass once again and draining the last drop, the ice mage sloppily turned his head from the corner where he slumped, and he looked around and found out that he knew no one in that blasted place. Hell, does he even know where in Fiore is he right now? ' _Fuck, this is all your damn fault,'_ he hissed, resting his chin in his palm to support his heavy, beating head. _'You just won't leave me alone, won't you, Juvia?'_ A bitter smile escaped his sullen lips and he quickly downed the drink the barman put in front of him, looking at him with irritation.

"I said keep them drinks coming." He scowled, and fought the urge to slam his fist on his face. He was drunk, but he was not Natsu, that he was still sure of. He was not Natsu. He was Gray Fullbastard. And just a bastard he will always be. And because he was a bastard, many people died. Ur died. Ultear almost died. Juvia died.

He almost throw everything out when the image of the water mage appeared in his mind. _Sweet, crazy Juvia with her 'Gray-sama' antics_. He cursed, trying to even out his breathing that went haywire the moment he thought about her. _'Leave me alone.'_ He almost desperately said as he cradled his pounding head with one hand, the other fisting itself on top of the wooden table. Once, again, he knew he had to get away from that place, fast enough that her ghost wouldn't be able to follow him.

 _'Gray-sama.'_

"Stop it, Juvia." He growled, pulling at his hair and swiping his free arm at the table, sending the empty glasses flying and crashing to the floor. "Just stop it,"

"Fuck off, bastard," one customer, thank Mavis he didn't see which one or esle, bellowed.

 _'Gray-sama.'_

"Please stop, Juvia." He pleaded, eyes closed tightly, teeth gnashing each other, body shaking, sweating, as he pulled some jewels out of his worn coat and slammed them on the table, not caring if the amount was off or not. He tried to stand, his foot wobbled and he ended up falling in his face on the dirty wooden floor, which was followed by jeers and stupid laughters echoing through out the pub, but all Gray heard was her voice.

 _"Gray-sama.'_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" His eyes shot open, livid. Deadly. Black marks started appearing and crawling in his arm and torso, and as soon as his eyes settled themselves, the building's temperature suddenly began to decrease. "Shut the fuck up." In between heaves of breaths Gray picked up himself, glaring at anyone who got caught in his piercing gaze's range, daring them to make a move at him, his fist itching for a fight. His eyes darted to and forward, looking for a sign but he found nothing of the sort, but a building full of terrified looks. As though someone drenched him with freezng water, his mind snapped back to soberness as he tried to control the tremor coursing in his body. Guilt was eating him, and after three days since he fled from the graveyard, he seemed to gain back a little bit af his battered sanity. Fragments of his memories from the last seventy-two hours came crashing in his head; fleeing from the graveyard and numbing himself with alcohol until the owner with some burly mages for a guard had to drag him out of their establishment, how he slept in deserted, dark alley ways, how he tried to dull the pain on his second day by beating thugs after thugs and mages after mages that pissed his way, and how he ended up on that bar [Mavis knows he really didn't know how he did ended up on that bar] with nothing but a few jewels and his worn out, bloody coat. "Pathetic." He grudgingly snorted, thinking of his awful three days.

"Glad you realized it, Gray."

#

"How is he, Wendy?"

"Please tell me Lyon-san will be okay. He needs to be okay. Please,"

"I've done all I can. The rest is up to him. I'm so sorry. Chelia. Erza-san."

"Thank you, Wendy. Now Chelia, you also need to rest. You've also been throught a lot,"

"No. I need to be here when Lyon..."

"Chelia."

She knew she didn't mean to be harsh on her, that Erza only wanted her to take a rest as well. But the guilt that was swallowing her that time was far too big to let her allow herself a little time to rest, especially when she knew that hadn't word reached Fairy Tail in time and hadn't Wendy arrived quickly, Lyon Vastia would be dead.

"I was useless." Her voice broke. "I was useless. I couldn't do anything." She began to sobbed, quietly, and the moment Erza gathered her in her arms, her dam broke. "I was there. I was watching them. I was watching him die."

"Hush. It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself." Erza's voice was firm as her hand started rubbing the trembling girl's back. "Lyon is a fighter. He'll wake up soon, and when that time comes, he needs you to be there beside him. Come now,"

With a sniff as an answer, Erza led her outside Lyon's room, where they were met with the two dragon slayers; Natsu, upon seeing them, perked up from his perch while Gajeel just remained leaning on the wall in the corner, eyes glaring daggers on the poorly furnished floor.

"You all need to rest. Tomorrow, even if he doesn't gain consciousness, we will head back to Magnolia." She then left to take the girl to another room.

Her tone was with finality, and both knew that arguing would gain them nothing. Now that they have an unexpected twist of situation in hand. 'Shit,' he cursed inwardly, what transpired twenty fours hours ago replaying in his mind. The moment they saw the heavily injured body of one Lyon Vastia, all Natsu could think of was to look and beat the living shit out of the mage responsible for his friend's awful condition, until the one he so did not expect, even in a hundred years, appeared before them. And he realized right then that no matter how much he wanted to avenge Gray's brother, he could never do it. At that point, Natsu understood why Lyon Vastia, an S Class mage from Lamia Scale, was injured to death.

He was so caught up in his little bubble that he didn't notice the malicious aura emmiting from the other dragon slayer, who went inside the injured mage's room.

#

"Sober enough?"

Gray just scowled at him, throwing the used towel in his face, which he dodged so easily.

"You should stop being grumpy."

"And your master should stop meddling with people's business."

"Lucy never gave an order. I volunteered myself. And besides, when was the last time we bonded together? The S Class Examination? Man, that was ages ago."

"Listen, Loke," Gray started, trying to cool off his veins and his urge to strangle and kick the celestial spirit back into the astral plane. "I appreciate the concern and the effort, but can everyone just leave me alone?"

Gray watched him, eager for a positive reaction, that for once, someone would understand him in his need of space and peace. Knowing Loke, he would only be persistent with a girl, and he was, for once, thankful for his dedication to the opposite sex. Yes, they were, just like the pervy lion spirit had said earlier, partners during the S Class Examination, and even with the years that passed, his trust to the spirit didn't waver. Or juts began to waver when he flashed him an evil smirk.

"Stop that, it's eerie."

Flashing a much more disturbing one, Loke goofily approached him and slung an arm over his shoulder. "Nope, can't do that. And besides," he looked at the irritated ice mage with a silly grin, "you never told me to leave you when I had you bent over..."

"THE FUCK IS THAT, LOKE!" Gray roared, veins popping in his forehead, wrenching the mage's arm in the process, who was then guffawing in laughter. He would never, ever be a fan of innuendos, much more of this guy's.

"Hahahah.." Said mage was laughing with tears in his eyes, clutching his stomach and leaning his elbow in the sink for support.

"At least I'm making you happy. Now can you leave? Or I leave? Either way is fine." He said through gritted teeth. Loke was starting to pissed him off, but he knew he meant no harm.

"I was just trying to say 'when I had you bent over the toilet and throwing up'. Seriously Gray, you can't take a nice joke."

"Try me not when we're inside a stinking cubicle." Gray deadpanned.

"I never heard you complaining when we're at it."

"Fuck. Will you stop that? You should know my fists are itching for three days straight." His patience was thinning out, and as though the celestial spirit had sensed it, his face turned into a serious one.

"I need to take you back to Fairy tail."

"And if I said no?" Yes, he had no intention in going back. Yet.

"You will regret it." Loke cooly said, looking at him through his glasses.

"Regret?" Gray spat the word, and it burned his tongue. "What's there to regret?" He answered the spirit's gaze with a vicious one.

"Yeah. What's there to _lose,_ Gray?"

#

Whe they were training under Ur, they would always argue on who is the better pupil. Of course, being the first pupil and the older one, Lyon would boast, much to the annoyance of the younger, raven haired boy. They would bicker and compete in even the silliest of things, as to who could wear their socks faster, who could stole their teacher's clothes while she was taking a shower (which they realized was a great mistake as their teacher seemed to have no problem in walking around the snow in her birthday suit), and who could strip in the most fashionable way. The petty, childish competitions turned to sibling rivalry, and as times passed, Gray realized he hated him. He hated Lyon.

He hated him because everything seemed to be handed to him in a silver platter, while he had to endure failures, hardships, pain and suffering for everything he wished for. And for that everything not just a simple consequence was demanded. He would lose someone dear to him.

He envied him. They were talented in their own ways, but with every little step he took forward, it seemed his adopted brother would leap a feat steps ahead of him. He was always ahead of him. And it seemed like he would always be the little brother admiring his big brother from the side.

Many years had passed since they crossed each other's path, and as time unfolds, the fierce rivalry he felt for Lyon somewhat turned to just plain sibling rivalry, when both were just trying to get in each other's nerve, not like the past where they would literally try to bite each other's heads off. And it was then that he realized that the competition was only in his head. And as he realized it, he swore to himself that he will try to be a better, if not, then not so much of a bastard for a brother.

He had decided that when they meet each other again, he would apologize for all the shitty things he did, and he was not expecting to see his adoptive brother in such a state two mornings after he arrived in the guild.

"What the hell happened?" It was all he could say as he watched a semi-conscious Lyon, covered in blood stained bandages, lying in a stretcher being carried by Natsu and Gajeel, who only looked at him for a while, then continued walking up toward the infirmary on the second floor. He was about to follow them, in need to get an answer when an arm held him at bay. It was Erza.

"Follow me, Gray."

He was pissed because he felt that he was being left behind, but who could he blame? When he was the one who isolated himself, who left on his own accord, and refused to have a friend by his side? No, as much as he liked, there was no one to blame but himself.

"Gray,"

"Oh, yeah," he all but answered. He then saw that Nab had closed and locked all windows and Freed and Levy was putting a sealing rune on each and everyone of them, and an unwanted sensation began settling in the pit of his stomach. Just like that night.

 _Shit. It was just like that night. It was just like that night_ , he mentally slapped himself. How could he let himself be fooled? It was just that night, when he let himself hoped and believed, only to be slapped in the face by the truth that the dead never comes back life. He is an ice mage, but at that time, he felt a sudden chill from his feet crawling up to his body, and all he wanted was to disappear from the surface of the guild. _Move, dammit_ , he desperately hissed, willing his feet to take a step, but he miserably failed. _This is not happening, this is not happening_...

 _'Gray-sama.'_

 _This is not happening, this is not happening_...

A sudden tap on the back brought his clouded vision into focus as he started to make out Loke's form beside him, looking at him with a worried face. "You okay? You're pale."

"I'm...I'm fine, really," he almost choked at his words when he felt the bile in his throat. He wiped the sweat on his brow with his sleeve and sighed.

"Listen, Gray," Loke rounded in front of him, and Gray could tell that the lion spirit meant business. "No matter what happens, no matter what you hear, stay. We need you to hear everything they needed to say. Is that clear?"

In a normal situation, Gray would've been offended in Loke's treating of him like a four year old, but because at that time, not much had made sense to him, so he ended up nodding in agreement.

"I don't need you to nod. I need you to swear..."

"What the hell, Loke..."

"Gray," Loke was boring holes in him. "Remember what I told you before? So I need you to trust me in this. Swear." He hastily said.

 _"I need to take you back to Fairy tail."_

 _"And if I said no?" Yes, he had no intention in going back. Yet._

 _"You will regret it." Loke cooly said, looking at him through his glasses._

 _"Regret?" Gray spat the word, and it burned his tongue. "What's there to regret?" He answered the spirit's gaze with a vicious one._

 _"Yeah. What's there to lose, Gray?"_

Understanding nothing but that they were in a dire situation, he muttered a silent 'okay' and with just that, the pervy, playful lion was back.

"Good, now follow me. Lucy and the other's are waiting."

He really doesn't understand anything, and the sensation in the pit of his stomach was getting worse with every painful minute that passed. They were the only people left inside the building, and he was about to ask the celestial spirit when he noticed that the latter had opened the door leading to the place where Fairy Tail's greatest magis was once kept.

"Welcome to the cradle of Lumen Histoire,"


	8. 答え-Kotae lit: Answer

Packed.

It was the very word that escaped his chapped lips as he took in his surrounding. First's bedroom, as they had call the surprisingly spacious underground where Mavis Vermillion's body was kept while inside a crystal lacrima which was now gone thanks to Cana's Fairy Glitter, was already filled with Fairy Tail mages, some leaning on the white wall while others opted to just squat on the floor, eyes darting through and fro. As his foot left the last step of the stair, his line of vision caught the distressed face of the spirit's master looking at him, standing close to the Strauss siblings. _She knows that I'd figure it out easily_ , he sneered inwardly as he fought the urge to raised her a brow but just acknowledge her existence. He then turned his attention all around him and saw that all Fairy Tail mages were present sans Erza, and he frowned. _She was just here a while ago_. Already in another S Class mission, he guessed, and as he kept looking around, his frown turned into a scowl.

"I believe this place is off limits,"

Elegantly perched in a magically-conjured stool, a young, handsome masked man wearing a dark crimson hat with a prominent brim curving upwards on the sides and golden edges, which on its upper left side bears an extremely long, massive and spiky pink plumage falling down from the rear part of the hat, casted him a pointed look. "I guess I'm a favorite?"

"Only Fairy Tail mages are allowed here, Rufus," Gray flatly retorted, looking to no one but him. "Or maybe guild laws are going to the dogs."

"Now, now, Gray, let's keep it cool here." A pat on his shoulder signaled Alzack's arrival to his side. "We haven't started and we need you sober."

He would've taken offense by his choice of words but seeing the hard expression in his face, an expression Gray remembered only seeing at him when Bisca took a direct hit from one of Laxus' lightning lacrima [ref. Battle of Fairy Tail], changed his mind from snapping. "Later," he hissed at the blonde mage in annoyance, before he took a step back and headed to the opposite direction where Natsu was leaning on the wall, arms crossed in his chest, scarf and all, with the same hard epression he found unfitting for the dumb dragon slayer. "Flame brain,"

"Ice prick,"

Silence.

A short exchange. An eerie silence.

Eye to eye. Scanning. Feeling every breath each one take. An eternity of silent conversation between two scarred mages and fighters bonded together in the most unimaginable way. A muted battle.

Gray took in his appearance; Natsu just gave a nod. Standing just a few feet apart and he was sure that just a little push on the right button and hell would break apart. He was the dragon slayer who could wreck havoc and will give the gods of hell a run for their glory. Far from the blasted pink-haired mage who would walk in a town with a flying blue cat in tow only for a few minutes to leave it destroyed and have Fairy Tail buried in debt, now in front of him stands a man bathed in his own blood with his own scar to tell a story for generations.

On the other hand, Natsu frowned. By his state of appearance, he was sure everyone could make out an addict from Gray that he couldn't help but speak. "You look worse for wear,"

"Do tell me." Gray leaned on the wall beside him, hands in his pocket, closing his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Aside from finding out that Freed and that Rufus guy are twins, I don't know."

Gray twitched a brow and followed Natsu's line of vision and once his own landed on a certain Sabertooth mage, he almost guffawed in laughter. "I didn't see that coming."

"Well, you were not here. I just couldn't stand it with the both of them in the same room," Natsu grimaced.

"Too many clothes?"

"Too many hairs." Natsu deadpanned. "Not that I hate him, but man, I really don't like the hat."

Gray sighed. "I thought I looked good with it," he said, unconsciously remembering his fight with the blonde mage during the Grand Magic Games. _'She said I looked good with it.'_ He flinced. _Stop it, Juvia._ "So, care to fill me as to why he's allowed here? Change guild?" _Damn it, Gray. Stop thinking about her._

"I know, but not mine to disclose. Erza will grill me...no, don't look at me like that, ice freak. The past few days, she's been...off." Natsu said, answering the ice mage's questioning look. "By the way, heard from Loke,"

Gray scowled, strangling the celestial spirit in his mind. "So?" He asked, trying to sound disinterested.

He was expecting a very insulting answer from the dragon slayer, most profound the toilet conversation when Natsu threw him, not a dumb but a pointed look.

"Gray,"

 _'Ohh, here we go with the bullshit,'_ he exasperatedly thought.

"...whatever you hear, don't walk away."

"Two things. First, what happened to Lyon. Second," he paused, looking back to where Rufus Lore was seated, "no, I only wanted to know what happened to Lyon..."

"So you can avenge him?" Nastu cut him, eyes boring holes.

"Yes, so I can evenge him." Gray aswered though gritted teeth, balling his hands into fists inside his pockets. "He's...he's my brother."

On a normal occasion he would rather throw up until he emptied his gut in the sink than to admit his estranged relationship to Lyon, but upon seeing the state the latter was in, all he felt was pure white rage against the one responsible for it. "I will pay him tenfolds."

"You can't."

"What? Of course I can, flame brain."

"No, you can't, Gray." Natsu said hoarsely, lowering his vision to the ground. "You wouldn't be able to."

"Maybe you can't, but there's no stopping me. I am a Fairy Tail mage, and no one gets away..."

"I was there."

"What?" Gray was so sure that he had heard wrong, but seeing the grave look the dragon slayer had, he felt all the air inside his lungs being pulled out. He tried to compose himself to the sudden waves of emotions swirling inside him, and he pulled in some air to calm himself. "Just what do you mean by you were there..." Click _. 'I was there.'_ Lyon almost died. _'I was there.'_ His brother almost died. _'I was there.' Natsu was there!_

Shaking, he suddenly yanked Natsu by the scarf and hissed, faces inches away from each other, catching the attention of the other mages. "What the fuck, Natsu?! You say you were there but this happened?! What the actual fuck, Natsu?!" Gray growled, black markings starting to appear in his cheeks. "WHY?!" He tightened his hold on him, but it seemed Natsu was ready for his assault that he never bothered to defend himself or pull himself away from the ice mage. "Say it again, Natsu. Say it again," he seethed, ice slowly forming around Natsu's neck, until a sudden flash of light blinded the room for a mere second and then Gray found himself getting violently pulled and thrown to the floor by one Laxus Dreyar.

"That's enough, brat." Laxus said, towering above him. "You want answers, I'll give you answers, but damn keep your pants in check." He pivoted in his heels and added, "you're scaring the kids like hell."

And true enough, Gray saw Wendy shaking in fear, holding on to Bisca, who was carrying a whimpering Azuka in her arm. He cursed inwardly. Maybe it was him that was going to the dogs.

"Hey, it's alright." It was Mirajane, stretching a hand to pull him up which he hesitantly took before muttering a silent thanks. He felt even worse when he saw Wendy smiled at him amidst her shaking.

"Took your damn time, Titania."

"My apologies, Master."

It was Erza's voice. Everyone looked at the direction of her voice and soon enough, found her descending from the stair followed by...

"Chelia!" Wendy excitedly said, untangling her arms aroung Bisca ang running towards her friend, who quickly brightened up upon seeing her.

"Wendy," the Lamia Scale mage said, hugging her tightly.

"I don't mind you brats getting sissy and all, but we don't have shit for that," Laxus spat, walking briskly and slumping in a corner, followed by the rest of the Thunder God Team. "Fire away, First."

As if on cue, in front of a slightly puzzled Gray, Mavis Vermillion materialized, barefeet with a serious face.

"First," Gray said, trying to sound anything but off. Surely she saw everything that happened a while ago, whick made things more awkward for Gray. The last time he saw her was the night of the exhumation where he ran off. Did she get mad? Is she going to give him a lecture? Makarov forbid, he doesn't need that. He want answers...

"You want answers, Gray." She spoke, looking at nowhere but him, making Gray uncomfortable. "And you will get them. So ask."

Huh? Just like that? Gray thought. He looked around and found all mages in silence. His eyes once agan caught Lucy's, and he was sure he read her right when she mouthed the same: Ask. He then turned his head on the opposite side and he caught sight of Rufus' twin, no, Freed Justine, who nodded at him. Ask. Seriously? Gray couldn't make anything sensible that time until he heard Natsu's voice.

"Ask, Gray. Anything you want."

He was serious. Everyone was serious. Dead serious, to warrant such a private place as the lair of Lumen Histoire. No, Gray thought. There's something much bigger behind this, and for oncce, he's going to get to the bottom of it all. But what to ask? _Lyon._ Yes, he thought. And why that blasted flame brain couldn't defend him. Now, that's two questions in a row, and...just why was Rufus Lore from Sabertooth and Chelia Blendy of Lamia Scale allowed inside Lumen Histoire? He was sure they were breaching the law...

"You're shitting our time," Laxus grunted, face resting in his palm while his other hand played with his lightning.

"Fine," Gray replied, swallowing the urge to snap at their master. "Just...tell me everything I need to know. _Everything_."

There was a collection of gasps and whispers that Gray found irritating. Since when did the males of Fairy Tail started whispering with each other? He then looked back to Mavis and found her staring intently at him, making him replayed his response inside his fucked up mind. _'Just...tell me everything I need to know. Everything.'_ He was sure he didn't do anything wrong. Or did he hit a nerve? A tender spot? Did he accidentally crossed boundaries? He just asked!

"I'm afraid that's my cue."

Gray knew that voice and he scowled. Rufus.

"You will now know what happpened to Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale."

"You." Gray said, squinting his eyes. "Were you there also? Is that the reason why you're here?"

"No, I wasn't there, this girl was," Rufus answered as he walked and stopped behind a quivering girl who was standing beside Wendy, hand in hand. The blonde mage then put his hands on both side of the god slayer's head. "Don't worry. It's not gonna hurt, _physically_. Ready?"

"P...please take care of me," Chelia nervously said, clutching Wendy's hands, the latter in turn gave her soothing words.

Gray wasn't a fan of Rufus and one thing he dislikes the most is seeing little, helpless girls in discomfort. _'It's not gonna hurt, physically.'_ Damn, it's still going tu hurt!' He wanted to punch the living hell out of him and rip all his hair off and burn his stupid hat with the stupid long pink plumage. But he still wanted to know. He still wanted answers. Later, he made a mental note, when their discussion is over, he will go and say sorry to her. Mayge he'll also treat her to ice cream with Wendy, if she likes. But for now, she need to bear.

"Now, Gray, everyone, I will show you what happened back at Amefurashi Village. You should know that everything you will see will be from this little girl's line of vision, meaning through her eyes. You cannot do anything but watch."

His words was met with silence.

"Let me take you six days ago. Memory Pull." And all went white.

#

All was was ice everywhere. What the...

 _"Lyon, we need to get out of here,"_

A voice? Gray looked back but he coudn't move his head. He tried summoning his magic, then hissed in frustration when his body didn't obey him. _'You should know that everything you will see will be from this little girl's line of vision, meaning through her eyes. You cannot do anything but watch.'_

 _So, I'm basically squeezed inside her head._ He was about to curse Rufus when he saw Lyon Vastia, a bloody Lyon Vastia looking at him. No, looking at her.

 _"Get out of here, Chelia. Now."_

 _"But Lyon..."_

 _"There's no time. Go to Fairy Tail. Get Gray."_

Get me? Why would...

 _"Water Slicer!"_

He froze. He heard Chelia's scream and he saw how Lyon got blasted a few feet away from where he was standing a few seconds ago. And then he saw his brother fell. And he also saw, appearing through the water mists that took down his brother, a water mage.

No, it can't be. She's dead.

 _"Juvia, please stop this! Lyon!"_

Rufus, stop this.

 _"Run, Chelia!" He was gasping for air, as red started staining his chest. "Run,"_

 _"Second Origin: Water..."_

This is not Juvia. No. You died in my arms...

 _"Juvia, it's me. Please Juvia," Lyon said as more blood started pooling out of his body._

Somebody stop this...

 _"Fire Dragon's Roar!"_

 _Out of nowhere, a blast of crimson fire was shot towards the water mage, which was countered by a dome of water, and everything the collapsing magic touched sizzled. For a few minutes, the place was filled with smoke and evaporating water until a voice was heard._

 _"Did I get him? Where is she?" It was Natsu, jumping from a cliff a few feet above them._

 _"Damn it, you just don't fire like shit! What if you hit her or that midget or the other stripper?"_

 _Gajeel._

 _"Did he get him?" Sting Eucliffe asked, looking around the wreckage from above._

 _"You should know that you're starting to act like him, Sting."_

 _"Did you just called me stupid, Rogue?"_

All the dragon slayers?! What's going on? How...?

 _"Natsu-san, please...Lyon.." Chelia was sobbing, running to where a bloody Lyon was lying. As she was reaching down, Gray saw how grave Lyon's situation was and before Chelia could do anything, a slow rumble from below was felt and a crack on the ground appeared, forcing Rogue to quickly extend his shadow and grab the unconscious ice mage and Chelia before they fell down._

 _"What the actual fuck.."_

 _"Water Jigsaw!"_

Gray heard her again, and as water splashed out from the cracked on the ground, forming sharp tendrils, Gray saw her. She was materializing, wearing Lucy's plain white dress, the very dress the girls put her in when they laid her to rest. Then her face began forming, not gaunt, not ghostly. Not dead. Gray swallowed hard when he saw her opened her eyes. God, her eyes. They were not hollow, as he had expected them to be. But, god, her eyes were alive! Juvia...

 _"Fuck off, Zeref!" Gajeel cursed, avoiding much her water as possible. "You're not going to get away with this." But he just kept dodging. "Oi, half-half. Get 'yer asses away from here."_

 _"Are you out of your mind?" Sting retorted, blasting light towards the water mage. "Let's see how you handle that...Natsu, get out of the way!"_

He couldn't see what was happening, as Chelia was then looking at Lyon who remained unconscious, and he felt bad. His brother was barely hanging on. He wished for the twin dragon slayers to go away and get Lyon fixed, and he knew Chelia would follow. But he wanted to see her, he wanted to know what happened. _"C'mon, Chelia, look. Fuck, look!"_

As if the girl heard him, Chelia looked in time for him to see Natsu blocking Sting's attack towards the water mage by punching the light, splitting it in process, making the light wheezed on both sides but the middle where Natsu stood with Juvia behind him..

Natsu...

 _"Natsu, what do you think you're doing?" Rogue asked incredulously, his shadow securing its hold on the ice mage's body._

 _"Don't hurt her," Natsu growled, lowering his fist. "Don't hurt Juvia."_

 _"Natsu, she tried to kill Lyon." Chelia snapped, and Gray would be lying to himself if he said he didn't felt her hate towards Juvia._

 _"Get 'em out of here," Gajeel said, not taking his eyes off the water mage. "NOW!"_

No, dont...

 _"HE'S CLOSE TO DYING SO FUCK 'YER ASSES OUTA HERE!"_

Gray heard Gajeel bellowed and he gritted his teeth. They needed to go for Lyon's sake. Looking at Juvia once again, Gray clenched his jaw just before the white light appeared again.

#

The very moment Gray opened his eyes, he saw almost all people around him at egde. Precaution? That he didn't bother to care as his full attention was focused on the sky god slayer, who was crying in Erza's arms, who was then eyeing him, as if daring him to make a move into forcing the girl to tell him everything that happened.

"Not gonna happen, Gray." Erza said, finality in her tone.

"Erza, don't," Gray almost spat, desperately trying to calm himself. "I need to know."

"Yes, Gray. You need to know. And no, you are not getting your hands on her. Can't you see how vulnerable she is right now? You just made her relieve her worst nightmare."

"In order for me to show you the event from six days ago, Chelia needed to recall everything that happened, even if it is against her will. I just linked your mind with her memory via Memory Pull," Rufus added, adjusting his hat. "Mind you, you were the only one she agreed to share her memory. The rest just heard it from your friend."

"Whatever happens, whatever you hear, stay. Don't walk away. You promised, Gray." From behind Erza appeared Loke in his crisp suit.

"Loke," Gray acknowledged him through gritted teeth. "At that time, did you know?"

"No." Loke shrugged, walking towards his master who remained quiet, eyes fixed on the marbled floor. "I just overhear them talking about needing you here, and I was so bored that I volunteered myself. Turns out, I'm a real smooth talker..."

"That's enough, Loke," the celestial mage finally said, raising her eyes to meet her spirit's. "You've done enough, and Gray deserves the truth. The whole truth."

"Lucy..."

"Sorry Loke. Forced Gate Closure." And with a faint glimmer, Loke vanished to the astral plane, leaving to them a hurt expression.

"He was here as a friend, Lucy," Erza remarked, clearly disappointed that she sent him away. "He was just trying to help you."

"And I'm not letting my friends get blamed for my actions." Lucy heaved a sigh then faced an unstable Gray. "We lied, Gray." When she received no reaction, she continued. "It was all to protect the guild. To protect out family. To protect you."

"Lyon...he...Juvia,"

"We know," Lucy cut him abruptly. "But every story has a beginning, so listen carefully. After this, if you want to yell at me, go. If you want cut your ties with me, I won't stop you. But you need to listen. To all the answers."

Gray stared at her for a few minutes. Hard. "Fire away." He then went to a corner and slumped on the marbled floor, leaning his tired body on the wall.

"Tche. Too much drama."

"Laxus,"

"I was talking to myself, demon. Spill it, blondie."

Lucy's eyes squinted and she spun around to meet his eyes. She really hated that nickname. "I don't need to be told twice," she grudgingly replied before turning back to the ice mage. "Well, you see, Gray, it all started after your 'make up' fight with Natsu..."

"I wouldn't call that make up, Luce...I'm sorry!" Natsu whimpered when Erza placed a fresh blade a hair away from his throat.

"Thank you Erza." Lucy sweatdropped. She pitied the dragon slayer but she has work to be done. "Right after the fight, when Sting and Rogue arrived and about the strange water that has Juvia's scent."

"That's finished business, Lucy. We all...I saw her dead, again, after two years," Gray flatly said, closing his eyes, desperately trying not to recall the image of the water mage's rotting corpse. But what he heard Lucy said next made him snap his eyes wide.

"No, you just saw what you were made to see."

"What?" He was looking at her as if she had suddenly grown three heads. "What did you mean I just saw what I was made to...First?!" He then stood up and strode towards Mavis who was then nibbling at her lips. "Guild masters doesn't chew their lips." He scathingly remarked. "It was you." Back then, there was no mistaking the corpse that he saw was Juvia, and if he just saw what he was made to see, then there's no one in Magnolia who could conjure such an image so sickening perfect than Mavis Vermillion. Such a sick magic.

"Yes, it was me," Mavis finally said, raising her head to meet his accusing eyes. "It was to protect you. She was dead. And then she's not."

"I...I really don't understand a single thing...Lucy?" Gray turned to her.

"When you with the dragon slayers talked back inside the master's quarter, there was one thing that you were left out. The water, Juvia's scent. It was mixed with Zeref's."

"What?"

"Yes, Gray. So a party was made and was sent to a mission: Team Dragon Slayers. Natsu. Gajeel, Sting and Rogue. With their senses they can easily track down the locations the scents were coming from. Gray, you need to understand why you were left out. We need to make sure on where we are going to. We can't give you false hope. You've already suffered for years and just telling you that Juvia might be alive only to find out in the end that all was just Zeref's little game would be too much. We needed proof."

"You could've told me, Lucy," he gritted.

"You were rarely sober. You were unstable..."

"AND WHO GIVES YOU ALL THE FUCK TO DECIDE FOR MYSELF? YEARS, LUCY. TWO YEARS. I'VE BEEN LIVING IN HELL. BECAUSE THE TRUTH IS IT WAS ME WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE. NOT HER. ME." Gray bellowed, his black markings reappearing again. Catching his breath, Gray looked around and he noticed that the wall he was leaning before was covered with thin ice, and he saw Laxus with a triumphant smirk.

"Stable indeed," Laxus sneered. "Don't act like you are the most unfortunate bastard in the world, Gray. The fight isn't just all about you and your stalker."

"You don't talk to her like that," Gray growled, mist forming in his darkened fist.

"Laxus, please," Lucy exasperatedly said, tattooed hand going up to massage her head. "Let's just get this done. We can't leave him in the dark forever."

"Remind me then who shut him out first."

No one answered. Not even Gray for he knew it was him who chose to close himself from the guild.

"I'm sorry."He said, casting his gaze down, trying to control his emotions to remove the ice around the room. "Please continue, Lucy," he said, making his way back in the corner and leaning back again.

"Uhm..right. Where did we left...oh, the team. So, Gray," she started, looking testily at him. "All of us knew and what was left to do was to make you believe that she's...well, dead."

"Even Gajeel? I thought it was strange that he had other important things to do than to attend his bestfriend's exhumation. I should've noticed. And Cana wasn't drunk."

"Lucy was afraid that I would make a slip if I was drunk. It was the longest hours of my life, believe me." Cana retorted at the back.

"So if I was made to see what you wanted me to see, that what did you saw? Tell me, what did you saw."

It was an open question. A request meant for those who were present at the water mage's exhumation. Just what did they saw?

"Juvia was not there, Gray. The casket was empty."

"So, Juvia is really alive?" He hoarsely asked, lump formed in his throat.

"We have two possibilities, actually," Lucy said, looking at him straight. One is that, with the way Juvia attacked Lyon and the inclusion of Zeref's scent, it's a possibility that the latter has gotten a hold of Juvia's body and is controlling her. As an Etherious."

"Maybe she was jsut an illusion," Gray countered while looking at the lone Etherious in existence, Natsu, refusing to believe the possibility of the dead water mage falling into the hands of the dark mage.

"Gray, I'm not mistaken. It's Juvia," Natsu replied, looking at him with a straight face. "It's her scent, and I dunno, but I know it's her. It really is her. And no, not waking the dead up...what do you call that, Luce?"

"Necromancy, Natsu."

"Yeah, that thing. There's nothing funny about her, other than that she attacked Lyon and Zeref's stinking scent. She also attacked me, but once we were out of reach, she didn't persue us."

He knows he can trusts Natsu's nose, but how could that happen? Ruling out necromancy and Etherious and what was left? He saw her die. He was there when she was laid to rest. He visited her almost everyday, he talked to her, got drenched in the rain for her...drenched?

"Lucy, how long is Fiore in drought?" Gray breathlessly said, looking at the celestial mage.

"Two."

Gray's brain was reeling. He was starting to feel elated. "For two years Fiore is in drought. Two years ago, Juvia died. The Rain Woman died. And it has been raining in her grave."

"Rain in her grave? You don't mean..."

"Gihihihi. I brought you present, Titania."

Standing on the stair landing was Gajeel Redfox who looked like he won a year's supply or iron in the lottery. "Get in 'an don't be shy."

A very familiar mage walked passed the iron dragon slayer. Jellal Fernandez.

"Jellal. What are you doing in here?" Erza could only asked in surprise.

"I'm here to talk about possibility number three."

"Possibility number three?" Lucy asked, puzzled.

"Ethernano."


	9. Ethernano:Hundreds of Years Ago

Previously...

 _"Possibility number three?" Lucy asked, puzzled._

 _"Ethernano."_

#

"Gihihi. So 'ya all think that Sprinkler's just goin' down without a fight?" Gajeel snickered as he strode towards the other mages, hands in his pockets, sporting in Lucy's opinion, a very annoying facade. A few feet away from her he stopped, cocked his head to his left and smirked. "Ye ain't doin' 'yer homework good enough, shrimp."

"It's not my fault. And besides, if you had agree to employ Lucy like I suggested, we would've manage in time, don't you think?" From behind Bisca emerged a scowling Levy, glass askew with bags in her tired eyes. "Did you had a hard time with the runes? I specifically told Freed that you'll come."

"It was fine. Also, I'm still a member of Fairy Tail, technically," Jellal shrugged from under his hood, clearly not at ease with the attention he was getting.

"T'che, we're too much a crowd, and 'ye already have stripper's sissy," Gajeel snorted, scratching his chin lamely, a look of disinterest evident in his studded face.

"She has eyes around her in the council, you idiot!" Levy exasperatedly said, resting her hand in her hip while the other pinched the bridge of her nose where her magical glasses rests. She then looked around her, and after finding that all eyes were glued to her and the dragon slayer, her face heated up. "It's...it's not what you all think!" She bent her head low and walked back to her previous place, sinking behind Bisca while muttering multitudes of ' _stupid_ ' and ' _iron brain_.'

"I won't be asking again why you are here, as I can clearly see that you are well aware of the situation we are in right now, Jellal," Erza started, slightly catching the latter's attention who was strangely drawn to the bantering pair. "And I believe that as I am not aware of your 'participation' perhaps you could fill us in, Laxus? First?" There was a slight edge in her voice, possibly due to her effort in trying to contain her annoyance from being set aside from the other plan by the two, cunning blonde.

"And I believe you did mention Ultear," Gray coldly said, heaving a sigh while running a hand in his hair which immediately got caught in knots. _Dang! I really need to take a proper shower._

"Wa...wait, hold a second. What's going on? What other plans? Erza? Laxus? First?" Lucy asked, confused at the sudden turn of events. She the looked to Gajeel who was then picking his ear lazily. "Gajeel? And Jellal?"

An eternity of silence. A millenium of tranquility. An eon of secrets. Never ending magic. The mystery of a friend's death. And no one really understands. Not a soul could comprehend. The beginning of life itself and what awaits at its end of the road.

"The offer still stands, right?" With a dark look Gray suddenly asked, looking at Mavis straight in the eye, an unwritten challenge etched. "Ask. About everything I need to know."

A thin smile graced the late guild master's lips as she pulled her gaze from the ice mage and looked around where the whole guild was standing, breath as if on hold for the unfolding events to come. "It seems I got checked mate at my own game. And I'm not even sad about it."

"Oi, First..."

"Enough, Laxus," Mavis cut him, looking at him with brave, yet teary eyes. "I won't cry, so there's nothing to worry." But as she sniffed, Gray knew that the guild wouldn't let him live with it. He, Gray Fullbuster, resident ice mage and the bastard of the fairies, just made their first guild master cry. Lame.

"Let me tell you a story told to me a hundred years ago, told to me by a boy who lived hundreds of years ago, about a story of thousands of years ago. A story about the beginning of magic: Ethernano."

Again, silence.

Where Mavis was expecting a barricade of gasps, murmurings, inquisitive stares and break outs, she was met by an eerie silence, and Fairy Tail was known to be a _lively_ guild. Her eyes searched for the ice mage, and found a pair of dark orbs looking intently at her, not with malice but undivided interest. Moving her eyes away from his, she sought for the other members of the guild, and found theirs the same with the previous. "You're all quiet."

"Nope, we're just listening." She was still edgy, and though the thought of delving into the sectrets of magic made her nervous, Erza decided to lend her ears to the reason of the two masters' secrets. "We will listen, First, Master [Laxus], but know that the decision to act upon such," she then stole a glance at Gray, "will be solely on each and everyone's beliefs and resolution."

"Fair enough, Titania," Laxus drawled. "Just don't make her cry. I'm sick of babysitting."

"Laxus!" Mavis pouted, that the previous just waved off.

"They're not going to wait for you forever, First, so spill it. Really, kids these days..."

"I'm no longer a child!" Mavis replied hotly, fresh tears pricking her eyes which she quickly dabbed with her sleeves, and after a few seconds, she raised her head for all of Fairy Tail to see a dignified, experienced mage, the founding master of their guild in all her pride. "You might want to ask why we are going back in time, but I believe that it is necessary that each of you undertand how grave our situation is...don't leave, Chelia, Rufus, as you also have the right to know and we need to explain ourselves."

Right foot planted on the landing, the memory-make user shrugged. "We don't really need it, actually. Sabertooth came as an ally, as Fairy Tail once did for us, and I am sure in any given situation, you will come for us. You owe us nothing, Mavis, so if you will excuse me." And with that, Rufus Lore went his way up.

"You will need help with the runes," Beside Laxus, Freed said, standing up and dusting his trousers. "I'll see you out."

"Yeah, definitely lots-a-hair," Cana muttered as her gaze followed the two long haired mage ascending the stairs. "I should do some background checking about those two one of these days."

"Uhmm..excuse me, but can I go too, now? I want to see Lyon."

It was half truth, Gray knew, but he cannot bring himself to argue with her. After all, who could blame her for not wanting to listen to all whatnots with the bottom line of 'Juvia?' The name of the mage who tried to kill her Lyon-sama?

"I could just relay to her everything." Wendy gingerly offered, clutching Chelia's hand tightly.

"No, Wendy. Actually, go with her, and Bisca." Erza said, looking at the mother, and as though coming to an understanding, Bisca's lips curled upwards and nodded.

"Okay Azuka, let's play outside with Wendy and Chelia?" Bisca then looked knowingly to her husband before heading upstairs, followed by Wendy and Chelia.

"Okay. Interrupt again and I'm gonna beat you as dead as a dead fish!" Lucy half screamed, looking around with slitted eyes. When no one moved, she sighed and turned to Mavis, who was still looking as serious as hell. "Uhm...I just...cleared the way?"

"Thank you Lucy. As Erza had said, we cannot impose and every decisions will be made not forced by any governing rules but as we individually see fit. Those who decided to stay, listen carefully, for this may be the only time that I will tell you all of these. The story was told to me by a boy who had lived eras after ears, decades after decades. A boy who had witnessed changes in our world, who saw how magic evolved. It was told to me by Zeref."

#

 _"Zeref, what happens when people die? I mean, my magic? Will they disappear?"_

 _"Of course, if you die, that is. Truth is, Mavis, our magic is just borrowed magic."_

 _Mavis eyes went wide. "Borrowed? How? But you were the one who taught me magic! Oh! It's yours, right?"_

 _"Silly, Mavis," Zeref amusedly said, throwing a pebble at the middle of the lake and watching the ripples it made. "Magic is present everywhere. You just need to hone your skills and concentrate hard to be able to use them."_

 _"But you never answered my question!" Mavis pouted, the thought of her magic returning to its rightful owner leaving a bitter taste in her tongue. "Who will it return to?"_

 _"Ethernano."_

 _"Ethernano?"_

 _"Are you aware of the origination of all forms of magic? Like sound magic, time magic, black magic?"_

 _She whispered a soft 'no.'_

 _"Ethernano is so lonely a word to use, Mavis, for the word itself represents the four elements that is Ethernano's foundation."_

 _"Fire. Air. Earth. Water." Mavis whispered, eyes kept on the grass as if suddenly finding out that the grass they were sitting on was much more interesting than her companion._

 _"Yes. The four foundations or attributes, together with the mage's will, defines what magic he or she will be wielding. For example, you, Mavis. Do you know your attribute?"_

 _"My attribute? I don't know."_

 _"You haven't given it a thought. Just try."_

 _She creased her brow in concentration. "I use illusion magic. Definitely not Earth and Fire. Can be water, as it mirrors everything in its face. But air...air? Illusion is non existing, only to the eyes of the bewitched. It can be felt, is there, but is not really there. Air?"_

 _"You're not so sure yourself," the black mage laughed._

 _"Sorry for that. It just happens to be my first time!" Mavis indignantly said, crossing her arms in her chest and feigning annoyance. "But did I get it right?"_

 _A small smile on his thin lips was all Mavis needed as confirmation. "So, Air it is. And what's yours?"_

 _"Me? Hmm...it's kind'a complicated. But let's not talk about me. So, going back to your question as to where magic goes when it's weilder dies. It breaks into pieces and returns respectively to the attribute it belongs too."_

 _"So, the attributes are not pure?"_

 _"No, they are pure. I told you before that another factor to determine the magic a person will be wielding is his will, right? As we go on, we are surrounded by the four attributes. No one is just exposed to one, for all four are co-existing. As we call for magic, it seeps to us, all four of them, and by our will, among the four, a dominant attribute will rise, shaping ourselves and creating out our own magic."_

 _"Huh?" A look of utter confusion almost made Zeref laughed, but upon seeing her seriousness, he opted not to and went for a different route._

 _"It's like this way: there are many beautiful flowers around you, but only one will be your favorite."_

 _"Oh, I get it now!" Mavis exclaimed, nodding vigoriously. "And then?"_

 _"And then, what?"_

 _"When all attributes returned to their respective element, what happens?"_

 _"Those from the attributes merge to their origination by nature."_

 _"Meaning aside from the attributes, there are others, right?" Mavis deduced, all childishness gone._

 _"That was just a slip of the tongue and you're too quick. Yes, there's still the elemental."_

 _"Elemental? How does it differ with the attributes?"_

 _Zeref sighed and closed his eyes. "An elemental is one whose magic is one of the four foundations, like a fire mage, air mage, earth mage and water mage. They are also called as the 'purest of the attributes.' And when they die, their magic don't scatter, and as a whole tends to also return to their origination. But with an exemption."_

 _"Isn't that being unfair? We all fought to be able to use magic."_

 _"The world itself is unfair, Mavis." Eyes still closed, he continued. "When a large amount of magic is released and returned to its respective attributes, of course, magic will overflow the land. And in this case, in order to balance magic, Ethernano will release magic that would seep directly to all alive and same elementals, for they are the people who are pure element users."_

 _"Which draws the line between them and the attributes." Mavis concluded. She felt a pang of jelousy that she could be nothing but an attributed. "So when a fire mage dies, his magic will return directly to its original element."_

 _"Yes, and if that mage so happens to be a strong mage, the fire foundation of Ethernano will become imbalance, and to avoid such, it will release an equivalent amount of magic intended to be absorbed by magic weilders of the same element."_

 _"Elementals are lucky," Mavis mumbled, staring at the open lake. "I wish I'm one of them."_

 _"I never dreamed about being one, Mavis."_

#

"So, Zeref's an attribute?!"

"Hah! So, he's just also second by nature!"

"Is it just me, or doesn't 'elemental' rings a bell? Anyone?" Lucy asked, racking her brains as if the answer would just pop out.

"The Element Four." From beside the iron dragon slayer Jellal said, looking at nowhere but Mavis. "Crime Sorciere did an investigation about Phantom Lord, and Ultear discovered Jose Porla's hidden journal stashed in his abandoned office when he was still a Wizard Saint, containing secret magic arts, dark runes and several prints and cross out pages on how to convert pure Ethernano as an armament. Among those was the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter."

"Oh, that's the one Erza stopped alone, right?" Natsu asked. "I doesn't look that powerful to me."

"It knocked down Erza, dumbass, so it's powerful." Gray deadpanned, ignoring the latter's insults and name callings.

"Because it really hasn't been used to its true potential."

"True potential, you say?" Erza repeated, in her mind a replay of the Jupiter's blast breaking her Adamantine Armour into pieces taking place. "Is it that powerful?"

"Yes," Jellal answered smoothly. "Ultear said that Jose was just wating for the right timing when his four elemental mages gathers immense power to feed Jupiter."

"That's...you don't mean...no!" Lucy clamped her tattooed hand in her mouth, not wanting to say what she doesn't want to admit.

"Phantom Lord's Element Four: Sol. Aria. Totomaru. Juvia. The elite group was created to be a sacrifice for Jupiter." Mavis coldly said, a sad smile dancing in her lips. "He was aware of the origination of all magic, something the Council had forbidden to publicize to avoid discrimination and possible coups and war for powers by both sides."

'But I thought the Element Four was just the key to cast Abyss Break?" Gray asked, blood boiling with rage. _Jose will pay._

"Casting Abyss Break was really the elite's feat, but that's only the top of the icing. Casting Abyss Break via Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, unknown to the Element Four, was just practice to enhance their magic. Continious firing would burn an immense amount of magic, and if they could not successfully fire Abyss Break, then what is the success rate that they will be of use to Jose in using Jupiter?" Jellal explained.

"Fuck. I'm gonna stuff 'em iron balls in his ass when I see that bloody fucker," Gajeel cursed, cracking his knuckles as if his previous master would appear out of thin air just so he could have his way with him. "He lied to Sprinkler when she trusted him."

"Ultear's not letting him up anytime soon."

Laxus laughed. "Ultear's quite happy having Jose Porla by her side. You should see your sister. It's like she's turned herself into an animated banshee the moment she saw him. Poor old man."

Gray inwardly smiled. _Make him regret everything, Ultear._ Yes, Jose Porla, in all his crimes needed to pay.

"So, to simplify things, before we drift to much from our topic," Cana abruptly said, taking a swig then wiping her mouth with her bare arm, "Juvia is not an Etherious nor a necromancer puppet, as claimed by out resident Etherious, " she then blinked at Natsu as an apology, "but is now a mass of Ethernano?"

 _Shit! I fogot about Juvia! Damn Jose._

"Yeah, I'm also thinking about that," Lucy seconded."What do we make of Juvia? She's neither Zeref's creation nor revived via necromancy. And First, you said that in order to balance magic, Ethernano will release magic that would seep directly to all _alive_ and same elementals, for they are the people who are pure element users. Juvia...she..."

"..."

"..."

"She died." Gray choked on his words. "I saw her die. I was there..." Again, the unwanted feelings started pricking his chest, like a knife slowly making its pointed tip against his skin. A metal knife and a cool skin; a combination that seemed to magnify his pain with each touch and prick and with every blood it drew.

"Really, kids these days should really let their elders finish talking," Laxus drawled again, lazily standing and stretching up. "It's bad manners when kids interrupt."

"You keep saying I'm old!" Mavis sniffed, making the present guild master cringed.

"Oi, don't cry! Bickslow, hug her!"

"Eh, why me? Ever, you do it!"

"Eh? I'm not good with kids! Laxus do something!"

"ENOUGH!"

Another silence engulfed the room as Erza bellowed. _Shit, I'm dead tired, and these idiots are merciless_. "I believe the first still has something to say, Gray."

Gray just looked at her with dead eyes and lowered his head. "I said I'd listen, right?"

"Well, 'ye looked like 'ye want 'er call it a night, 'an it's just freaking 12, stripper."

"Gajeel, you're not helping either," Levy, from a corner, hissed. "And stop chewing iron. The sound's sickening." She then covered both her ears as if the sound of his eating is the deadliest sound one might hear in Fiore.

"Can 'ye blame me, shrimp? We spendin' day 'an night to find clues 'an when we already find 'te answer stripper's ain't lis'nin. 'An he hasn't even heard option number three. Ye tryin' to fuck with me?"

"Not yet?" Gray asked, looking at Mavis so quick that Lucy swore he heard a little 'crick' around his neck. "Ouch," goes the ice mage, massaging the cricked part of his nape. "First?"

"It leaves us with possibility number three, and the last possibility."

He swallowed. Hard.

Wiping her tears, agin, Mavis looked at Gray and smiled. "According to Zeref, in order to balance magic, Ethernano will release magic that would seep directly to all _alive_ and same elementals, for they are the people who are pure element users. But, when such an imbalanced Ethernano foundation fails to seep in other like elementals, they are bound to return to the elemental they came from. In this case, Juvia's life force is returning back to her."


	10. Prelude to The Storm

Previously...

 _"In this case, Juvia's life force is returning back to her."_

#

"Another drink?"

"Nah, Mira. Just water."

 _Water._

Another day has passed, but following the revelations back in Lumen Histoire, Gray, to his utmost ability, decided he needed to be sober for any immediate action the guild may implement regarding their new acquired knowledge about Ethernano. About Juvia.

It was raining the time they met, and, her shennanigans aside, she was hell bent in fulfilling her part. She was emotionally driven, perhaps, he once thought, due to the circumstances she was born with. Juvia was avoided, and after getting dumped by Bora of Prominence, Jose Porla came to the rescue. A man masquerading himself as someone willing to stretch a hand and provide not just shelter, but a family for those stuck and struck with such conditions and circumstances. Jose offered her a home, a guild, and it was enough for Juvia to pledge her loyalty to him, to do his biddings without saying anything. She became merciless towards her master's enemys, destroying guild after guild with Gajeel. She was the Rain Woman.

It took all ounce of his battered sanity to let all information and logical explanations sink inside his head. It was not a secret of Juvia being a former foundation of Phantom Lord's fortress, and one of the strongests. It was also public knowledge that due to vulnerability, she was used by Jose Porla, but the knowledge of his hidden plot to sacrifice his members for his own glory made Gray's stomach turn upside down. He has taken hold of the perfect mages without spilling a bean and successfuly avoiding the council's eye, and established their name: Element Four. All for the purpose of doing his biddings in exchange for a fake family and acceptance the mages so longed for.

 _"Casting Abyss Break was really the elite's feat, but that's only the top of the icing. Casting Abyss Break via Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, unknown to the Element Four, was just practice to enhance their magic. Continious firing would burn an immense amount of magic, and if they could not successfully fire Abyss Break, then what is the success rate that they will be of use to Jose in using Jupiter?" Jellal explained_

"You should still eat something, Gray." A stool from beside him was pulled and Natsu's lazy body plopped itself down, pulling Gray out of his reverie. "Man, you know, starving yourself won't speed up our recovering of her, or make that Jose dude show his ass in here so you can beat his face to oblivion. And Mira, I want meat!"

"Meat it is, Natsu." Mira chirped, pulling a huge plate below her counter table and busying herself in preparing the dragon slayer's fill of the day.

"Nats..." Slightly, Gray shifted, cocking his head to his left and checking in his surrounding, hand idly playing with his half-empty glass of water. "Back then," he lowered his gaze back to his glass, finding the little amount of liquid interesting to the eye, as he gritted his teeth in silence, but within knowledge that it can be easily heard by the dim-witted dragon slayer. "Back then, down there..."

"You know, Gray, as stupid as I look, I already understand. So, stop fidgetting like a teenage girl. Doesn't suit you."

"Yeah, flame brain?" He replied sarcastically, veins popping in his head. "The hell..."

"Save it, dumbass," Natsu cut him, planting his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his palm. "Really, I'm dead bored."

"You can always go on a job, idiot," Gray replied, emptying his glass.

"There are no interesting jobs nowadays, unless you want to cool a village and you're able to make it snow. Otherwise, I won't be able to pay my rent, and its's due."

"Man, that sucks. How about shifting careers?"

"And becoming a nudists? Thanks, pal, but one is enough in Fiore. Hey, Mira, not yet?"

"Just a couple of minutes," Mira's voice rang from the kitchen.

"Man, is it just me noticing that Mira's getting a little slow?" Natsu said, patting his growling, empty stomach.

"Oh?" Gray raised a brow. "You noticed things like that?"

"I may be slow at picking up things as Luce said, but it's my stomach we're talking about, and when it says it's slow, then it's slow," the dragon slayer snapped, his stomach growling louder. "She should get help in here."

"Come to think of it, I'm not seeing Kinana as of late," Gray said, looking around for the woman. "Did she went for a job?"

"Nah, Cobra just fetched her the other day. Said they're going on a misson. Now that she's remembered who she really is, no one's stopping her in going out for missoins with him."

"A mission, huh. I've never been in a real mission for a long time."

"Says the guy who's in demand," Natsu snickered, head now resting on top of the table.

"You've got to be kidding me. Being a portable cooler is not cool, honestly. Though the jewels are good. Listen, I can lend you some, just pay me up when you got a job."

"I'll take the offer, man, thanks. But it'll be a long time that I'd be paying you. Laxus and First and Erza banned me from taking jobs since yesterday."

"Banned? Isn't more like you're in detention?" Gray mused, clearly intrigued as to why his guildmate was banned from making a living. "That'll explain why you'd rather wait for food even though your stomach is in rampage. So, just what did you do this time?"

"It's not just Natsu. You're included, Gray," a feminine voice came from behind him. "And the hell, they included me."

"Cana," Gray said, acknowledging the card mage's presence with a nod while watching her pull a stool by his side and settling in. "Me included? He asked, raising a brow.

"You really should avoid listening to Natsu, especially when he's hungry. He tends to exaggerate things. We're not banned, more like on stand by. Mira, another barrel!"

"Mira really is slow. And I'm not exaggerating. I just didn't explain it."

"Sounds the same, flame brain," Gray snorted, twirling his glass that was empty ages ago.  
"So, why are we on 'stand by' mode? And why am I not informed about this?"

Cana sighed, resting her chin in her palm, mimicking Natsu's earlier position. "We are waiting for orders. For a special mission."

#

"So, this is the place where she was buried?"

"Good day to you, too, Jellal."

Adjusting the last stem of flower she was laying on the epitaph, Erza closed her eyes and sighed. "I wasn't there when it all happened, and Gray would not tell us up to this day what exactly happened back there. I mean, we were by ourselves, but that doesn't justify her death. I should've been there. I should've protected her and Gray. If I was just strong enough, maybe I, not all of the casualties, but some, or maybe much more would've been prevented. If only..."

"Don't put all the blame on your shoulder, Erza. You gave your all. Everyone did. And don't you think Gray just let her went down without a fight. You should know your guild well, Titania. "

HIs words were met with silence, and a few seconds later, Jellal Fernandez heard the last thing he wanted to hear - Erza's sobs.

#

"Oh, are they the cutest couple we've seen, Ultear-sama? What do you think? Will Jellal kiss her...Ultear-sama!"

The glass orb lacrima Meredy was holding suddenly vanished out of nowhere, and a light chuckle was heard from behind the table in front of her, where a high chair was placed and was facing the opposite direction. "Give it back, Ultear-sama."

"You're prying, Meredy, and as far as I can remember, I never taught you that." Turning the chair to the table, Ultear faced her apprentice with a grim face. "Let them take their time, for no one knows what tomorrow have in store for us."

"You...you sounded as if this will be their last time together, Ultear-sama," Meredy sadly said. "Jellal and Erza suffered much already. Don't you think that it's time that the two of them to open up their feelings once and for all?"

"You really are still young, Meredy." Looking out of the window where the rich forest of Oak Town could be seen, the older mage closed her eyes and rubbed the sides of her head, willing the unwanted feeling creeping up on herto go away . "This is not the right time for them, and even if you use Maguility link to connect those two dense creatures , you'll just end up disappointed. Erza's prioritizing her guild condition, and Jellal...well..he already have a fiancee."

"He's such bad liar, and I just hope he doesn't end up like Gray," Meredy softly said as she began rummaging the dusty shelf covered with webs. "I really liked Juvia, and I know that Gray also have feelings for her. And seeing how how he's turned out, I just hope that...that...that she will come back to us. To Fairy Tail. To him."

"She will come back." It was said with such conviction that Meredy couldn't help but look at her teacher, who was still facing the window. "If the plan goes smoothly, she will come back. So no need to get too emotional and start working."

"I understand. But I really don't know why we need to search in Jose Porla's things again, Ultear-sama. It's just old books and clippings."

"Just look, Meredy." _I know it's still here, and we need to find it before he does. And what is this unwanted feeling? It's as if there's something I've overlooked. Minerva, we're counting on you._

#

 _'For a long time, I haven't been in my skin. My body that used to contain me is no more. I have been spilling out over and over, like a rough wave on the shore. Today, I can't keep myself from thinking that I haven't been a real friend to my guild, to my family, and no matter how I try, I always end up lying on the floor. Wasted. Defeated. My sins, my ghosts, they are waiting to devour me, to lure me to eternal sleep without peace. Was it ,like this, Zeref? We're you this frustrated at things that you just wanted to disappear through eternity? Did you hoped, only to see that it was hopeless? We're you this lonely, Zeref?'_

"Uhm...First?" She was clearly talking to herself, Lucy thought. At first, she thought that Mavis was talking to someone when she was going dow the stair to the First room, but upon reaching the bottom landing, Lucy Heartfilia saw no master but a child crying in a corner, with her little body shaking and her arms craddling herself. "First, what happened?" She was the founder of their guild, but she was still a friend, and Lucy knew that she needed someone who will listen and stay with her until she gets back her bearings. Settling beside Mavis, she gently began to pat her head. "You know you can tell us anything, First."

"She said she's having that 'time' of the month," a lazy voice drawled, making the celestial mage jumped to her heels.

"Laxus! I mean...Master!" Lucy stammered, hand clutching her wildy, beating heart as she spun on her heel. "Don't you do that! You almost g...gave me a heart attack!"

Laxus was lazily perched in a corner where a large crystal was protruding from the floor. "Didn't it came to you that someday you will have to baby sit her?"

"I...I'm not a child! You don't need to baby sit me!" Mavis said in between sobs, and Laxus snorted as he saw her body quiver.

"And I can clearly say that she doesn't have that 'time' of the month." Lucy deadpanned, settling herself once again on the floor beside Mavis. "So, why was I called here? I'm pretty sure it's not for a baby sitting job." She cringed a little when Mavis looked at her with a pout and a pair of swollen, red eyes, and after a while the latter just lowered her head and started fiddling with the hem of her dress. Realizing that Mavis wouldn't be talking for a while, Lucy turned to the other occupant of the room just to find that Laxus was staring at her intently. "Err, yes?"

She do get along quite well with her guildmates, but at that time, in front of Laxus' scrutinizing eyes, Lucy felt quite intimidated. Maybe it was because of her lingering dislike for him in the way he approach some guild problems, or his arrogant attitude or his happy, go lucky way of living, or so?

"Relax, I don't really bite." He drawled, sticking his pinky in his ear, a look of disinterest in his scarred face. "I hate to admit it, but Ultear and Jellal believed you are the sanest, well, second and last choice is that iron dumbass' whimp, and we're not risking anything."

 _Sanest? Levy?_ "Wait, I don't understand a single thing! Just what are you..wait..you don't mean..." She was still seated on the cold, marbled floor, but her mind was beginning to race out of the room of Lumen Histoire. _He mentioned Jellal and Ultear, and First is here, and him..could this be another plot? Or another loop? Another part of the story that they have intentionally kept hidden from the guild ? But why?_

She was pulled out of her own world by Laxus' laugh. "Damn, you caught up pretty good, _Lucy_."

Lucy. It was the first time Laxus said her name, and she felt her pride swell. She had managed to impress him, and it made her happy knowing that at last, Laxus Dreyar, Fairy Tail's current guild master, acknowledge her ability. She will not be just _blondie_ in his eyes, but Lucy Heartfilia.

"Listen, blondie,"

Or not.

"You already know of Ethernano, and as of now, First is formulating a plan for the retrieval of Juvia Lockser. Of course, right now, we need to find her location."

She nodded, all thoughs of 'blondie' gone on her reeling mind. "You mean, Fairy Tail is going out for a mission? But why me?"

Yes, why her? She couldn't help but ask. She was not as strong as Erza, or as fearful as Mirajane, nor as bold and fierce like Cana. She was also not as powerful as Juvia.

"You really are not listening, don't you?" Laxus snapped, pulling his pinky out of his ear and blowing on it, while the other hand he used to scratch the back of his head. "I just said the more thinking minds the better..."

"But Levy..."

"ZEREF DON'T PLAY BY THE RULES, DAMMIT!" The lightning dragon slayer roared, silencing her, and making Mavis lift her head. He then got on his feet, sparks of lightning erupting from his hands and out of the corners of his eyes, and approached the now quivering ceelstial mage. "It's either we play his game or we sit patiently and wait on who he gets next."

"But..but you told us that Ethernano..."

"Is of natural existence, yes, Lucy," Mavis cut her, getting on her heels and putting herself in between the two blonde mages, facing Lucy. "But we cannot exclude him at all. That is why we need you."

"But I don't understand a single thing!" She bursted out, hands fisted in her sides.

"And they said you were smart," Laxus smirked, tearing his eyes from the two mages and turning his back on them. "I've wasted enought time in here, First. Make sure you tell her the plans, or as she demanded, _everything_. I hate going on circles."

"Where are you going?" Mavis quietly asked, eyes fixed on the celestial mage.

"Oak Town."

Her next words got stuck in her throat when Laxus vanished in a streak of lightning, making them cover their eyes for a few seconds until the blinding lights subsided. "He really is such a busy man."

"Yeah, a busy, cocky, supercilious man," Lucy sarcastically seconded. "And there was no need to raise his voice on me."

"I apologize for his actions, Lucy," Mavis explained, returning to her earlier position, seating back on the marbled floor. "It's just that it's taking its toll in him, and he wanted everyone at the guild to feel safe."

"Well..." she answered, carefully picking her words, "it's not that I dislike him or any, "she lied, "but he should also learn to disclose such guild concerns to us, to everyone, if he do trust us, that is."

"I know, and I want to thank you for understanding. You see, Laxus is doing everything he can, and the least we can do is to do our part the best way we can. All for the sake of the guild."

All for the sake of the guild. She has heard that line one too many times that she has already lost count. Not that the meaning got lost as time went by, but that it has etched its way deep in everyone's soul that in any circumstances that may arise, it will be their top reason and priority in living and in fighting. No words ever needed.

"And Laxus lied to you, Lucy."

"Huh? He lied to me?" She was slightly puzzled. _Was there a reason to lie if they were going to work together?_

"Probably because he can't tell you the truth." Mavis was once again, looking at the floor, fingers lazily fiddling with her hem, and Lucy thought that she liked doing that. Old habits die hard. Or in her case, never dies.

"Okay," Lucy shrugged, closed her eyes for a few seconds, then, to Mavis surprised, squatted on the floor, right in front of her. Se then looked at the Fairy Tactician, housed in an ethereal body of a little girl, directly in the eye, not blinking, not taking her eyes off even if it got teary, and after a moment, closed them, as if preparing her mind to the onslaught it was going to take. "Tell me my role, First. Why am I summoned back at Lumen Histoire?"

"I am very sorry, Lucy. If I could only do something,"

"Oh, don't worry, First. I've seen worse."

"Worse than giving up all your gold keys?"

#

To all the Graduates, congratulations!

My apologies for the late update. Schedules' getting hectic, especially now that Winter's finally on its last leg, so hibernation, goodbye! This chapter came out of the blue. It was supposed to be _, but I realised that I also need to provide development for the other characters to further explain the details of the story. So, Prelude to The Storm was born. The little Jerza scene was my favorite though, it only took me a couple of minutes. And Meredy ships them, too! So, they are investigating Jose Porla's place again? Why? And Laxus is heading there, too! And what does Mavis meant about 'giving up all your gold keys?' Is there a connection to Ethernano and Zeref?

The answers on the next chapter: Operation Fairy Storm!

Next chapter teaser:

"What were you saying about Juvia's scent?" Gray asked, adjusting his backpack.

"What about her scent?" Natsu asked, scratching his cheek while the other hand patted his stomach. "Man, that was good steak."

"You were saying something was funny about her scent, dumbass," Gray impatiently replied.

"If Erza didn't allow me to fly with Happy and instead ride the train, I would've toast your freezing ass for calling me dumbass, Gray," Natsu growled, looking at his friend in disdain. "But, since you asked nicely, I'll tell you. When I smelled her back at Amefurashi Village, there was also another scent within her."

"Zeref?" Gray darkly asked.

"I wonder," Natsu said with a smug face. "And Lucy said I was an idiot."


End file.
